


Would you believe me if I told you my story?

by thegoddessofmischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: The Avengers has gotten new recruits to their team- people who helped them during hard times, such as the fall of SHIELD and Sokovia- but also gotten old members back. Both heroes and supposed villains. But what happens when you, affected worse than others by the Avengers actions, finally seeks them up? Together with many years of silent torture and now wielding the universe greatest power, will they be able to handle you?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have chosen to start uploading WYBM here on AO3 as well, so I'm just welcoming every new reader and hope you'll enjoy the series.

The quinjets engines were silently running when the Avengers were on their way home. Almost everyone in the Avengers participated. Steve and Bucky were two of them and that the captain and his companion were on the same mission nowadays were not as weirds as it seemed. The pair were seated beside each other, one of the two benches in the middle of the jet. Opposite them, the science duo sat, and if you haven't already figured out who they were, it was Bruce and Tony.

The rest was spread over the accessible places. Vision and Wanda sat next to each other on the ground, at the entrance of the jet. Thor stood near them, as well at the opening, with crossed arms and deep in thought.

Sam steered the jet, so he was in the front together with Clint and Nat. The two spies leaned against each other at the entrance of the cockpit. What the ten Avengers, who had been on this mission, all of had in common? They were tired, but even then conversation took its place among them.

“Are we close? I need to get some sleep”, a voice suddenly sighed, it was Tony. If someone looked at him, they could see that he needed it. His posture was tense, but his shoulders were slumped, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot. He rubbed his face as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Hopefully, you can", Steve sighed with closed eyes. He may have seen relaxed if one looked briefly at him, but as he said this to Tony, one could see his fist tightened slightly.

”What are you talking about?” Tony sighed as he opened one eye to look at the star-spangled man opposite him.

”Tony, I know that you're tired, as are we all”, Nat began pushing off from Clint so she stood by herself, arms crossed. ”But I at least thought that you wouldn't become dumb”. Tony shot her a glare, which made a few of others snicker.

”I know who we’re talking about”, he said glancing at Thor. ”And for his own sake, it's best he hasn't done anything".

”Sure you do, but I don’t know because I haven't heard anything”, Sam’s voice suddenly came from the front. He'd turned autopilot on and turned the chair around because he heard the rest of the group start to discuss something.

”Well take a guess”, Tony, which now was much more awake, said.

”The only one we actually worry about being for themselves in the tower”, Steve hinted towards Sam.

”The other god that isn't with us”, Clint stated, which made most of them look at Thor.  He hadn’t moved more then furrowing his brows. Yes, the god had heard the whole conversation but didn't feel the need to say anything, until now.

”If I’m not mistaken, you’re talking about my brother…” 

”Huh hard to guess”, Tony huffed, earning a warning glance from Thor. To which he only put his hands up, showing that he meant no harm or that he just surrendered. 

”The thing I was to say is that you must have noticed that my brother is not that difficult to be around”, he said it as a statement, but still it sounded more like a question.

”I think so, as long as you don’t make him upset or annoy him, he's tolerable”, Wanda answered and to this almost everyone, including Thor, looked surprised.  It wasn't so strange that Thor was surprised, nobody ever gave him an answer that straight. However, many were surprised Wanda was the one who said it.

”You must be joking right?” Tony asked her, his eyes big and mouth slightly open.

”Not really, no”, she shrugged.

”Yeah sure, you only say that because you know what makes him annoyed”, Tony stated pointing at his head.

”Not always, I just know what to say”, she answered him, her face neutral.

”Then tell us, because whatever I say to him it seems he gets annoyed”, he shot back with a scoff.

”Well if you ignore them, I would rather say it’s hard to judge”, Steve started, interrupting Wanda who was about to answer Tony. ”It depends on the person he’s talking to, some are better, others worse”, he continued, looking at Tony as he said the last part of the sentence.

”Hey, what's that suppose to mean!” Tony exclaimed staring back at him. But Steve wasn't the only one to see it from this perspective. 

”He isn’t that far away from the truth”, Bruce agreed, nodding to the captain. "He still acts like, you know Loki. But how much he acts like an ass, if you want to say it that way, varies from person to person”, he told them.

”Well that makes sense”, Sam commented, with crossed arms, still with his face in a scowl as he was thinking.  Sam was one of the few that hadn’t met Loki in the battle of New York. It was him together with Wanda, Vision and Bucky who got the pleasure to do it a while ago. 

”Nothing makes sense about him”, Clint mumbled, still everybody heard it by the silence that existed.

”Not really”, Bucky spoke up. Nobody was surprised he was the one confirming this, the two not being the most compatible pair. ”As long as you can play along with him he’s bearable, if not he can be a real pain in the ass”, he continued with a smirk and a shake of his head.

”You may be right Bucky. Although I can’t be the only one that actually, and it's hard to say, sees that he’s getting better”, Nat added.

”No, you're the only one!” Tony exclaimed, which earned him a raised brow from her.

”However, what would the tower be without jokes that didn't go out on trying to make the other guy come around”, Bruce said a little timid but with a nudge to Tony's shoulder.

”If you count Loki’s mischief as humour, you have bizarre humour”, Sam stated in a whisper to himself.

”Hey! Last time it wasn't my fault, it was bird brain over there”, Tony, who only heard the jab towards him, exclaimed with a pointed finger in Clint's direction.

”What, me, why would I do such a thing?” Clint answered to his accuse with a hand over his heart.

Their bickering kept on going and gave entertainment for the rest of the team. Small snigger or smiles spread around them and boosted their spirits for the short time it was left on their way home. 

An hour later and the Avengers had just arrived at the tower and would enjoy the quiet time they would get if a special God of Mischief hadn't done anything. Most of them were soon off the jet and walked from the jet hangar to the common room. But in the same moment the first ones set their foot in the threshold entering the common room, they stopped. The reason for this was a hooded figure sitting on the couch, with its back to them.

”Oh come on!”

|| 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓮𝓵𝓼𝓮 ||

You almost felt disappointed over how easy it was to come into the tower. It was just to play your part well enough and you were in. Everyone might wonder which building you're talking about. It’s  _ The _ Tower, Stark Tower or the name it now has The Avengers Tower. The base for both the newly done Avengers Team and a bit of S.H.I.E.L.D. After all the events of Sokovia, you wished they would stay away, but no, of course not. You were not a big fan of worlds mightiest heroes __ and you had your reasons.

They've done many things to save a big part of the world, but they've done almost the same, if not more, to hurt it. 

You were in the elevator going up to the common room. You heard it from Pepper, that the team always passed through the place as it was the fastest and easiest way for all of them to get to particular levels. It wasn't the only thing you’d talked to her about, she had helped you get into the tower without much noise.

You hadn’t hurt her in any way, knowing if you had, the chances of befriending the team would decrease or become near non-existing.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, you were met by a poorly illuminated room. The only sources of light were the elevator and the setting suns rays that leaked through the panorama windows ahead. Of course, it wasn’t as bright as if the lights would've been on. But still, it was enough to see the things in the room clearly. You could see that Stark worked with the top people in their fields, as it was an elegant yet enjoyable looking place

Stepping forward enough so that the elevator doors wouldn't close on you, you reached behind your head, pulling the hood over it in a swift motion before continuing forward. You knew it covered what was needed of your face, giving at least a challenge for the A.I stark armed the tower with to identify you.

No sound went through the room, besides the low clicks of your heeled boot, something you couldn't avoid even with your light footsteps. From this, you almost got the feeling that you were a part of the dim room. 

The further you ventured into it, you could almost smell the luxuriousness, modern furniture, clean interior, open plan to make it feel even more spacious. What caught your interest the most though, was the big opening a few feet from the kitchen. It was where they would enter. 

Nodding to yourself, the space to your mind, you took a few steps forward to the living room area. Coming up on a large lounge group, you touch the back of one of the couches. You felt the smooth fabric against your fingertips and began imagining them sitting here during the parties and how all of the guests walked around engaged in conversations. It wouldn't be hard to enjoy a party here and you huffed at the thought. The last thing you possibly would like to do was enjoy a party here. Suddenly after that, you felt your fingers drop. With surprise, you looked down to see that during the time your mind wandered, you'd walked alongside the whole couch. You sighed out your frustration, knowing a wandering mind didn't have any place in a game. 

Walking over to the windows ahead of the couch group, you were met by the beautiful view of New York spreading to all the directions visible. The suns light found its way through the high buildings and into the room you stood in. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun slowly descended behind the buildings and gave the room an even more dimmed lighting. You had less time than intended to, Pepper had told you that the team should be back around dusk. Which would be any moment now and as on cue, you felt the quinjet coming, not seconds later seeing it in the distance coming closer in high speed _. _

Turning around you walked back to the couch group and sat down in it, back towards the way they would emerge from. You felt your shoulders tense up, leg beginning to bounce slightly but still, you sat there with a grin.

When the first sound of their voices closed in, you jumped slightly only to closely listened to how they gradually got closer. When the sound of them suddenly silenced, you smirked. Their gazes were heavily attached to your back, silence dawning itself. Then abruptly, the silence was disturbed by the one and only mister owns the tower himself.

“Oh come on!” Your smirk grew into a fully fledge smile. You knew the opening wasn't big enough for everyone to see what made the billionaire exclaim like that, but what you didn't know was that the only two people being able to do so was him and the Captain. They saw you, as a hooded figure, sitting with its back turned to them.

“What is it now then?” Romanoff asked in a silent voice, low enough to pass your hearing. The two men continued forward a few steps, so the rest of the team got a view of what was before them. One after one they saw the problem and as if you could see them without looking, you let out a low chuckle, stopping everyone in their movement.

“So this is the famous Avengers”, you spoke in a velvety voice. “I had expected more” you continued with a scoff. Everyone overcame their first shock, as they shared glances, trying to come up with what to do. Of course, no one knew who you were, neither your intentions.

“Come on reindeer games we don’t want to play your games”, Stark said and went to move forward once more. However, he didn't come far before being held back by the Captain. Looking at his side the brunette saw the man slowly shake his head and sending a worried glance towards you.

“Good move Captain”, you emphasised, even though you couldn't see the move it didn't prevent you from knowing who the force holding Stark back was. You raised yourself from the couch, walking around it.

Your walk emitted the same attitude you did, confidence. You made yourself stand taller then you were, head held high and back straightened. You moved slowly, but swift and calculated at the same time. They followed your silent moves with caution.  Now you didn't have your back towards them, instead leaning against the ridge of the couch. They couldn’t see your face, primarily because the light was in your favour. Even though it wasn't much left, it looked like it warped around you, throwing sharp shadows from the hood that covered the upper part of your face. You turned your head back to Steve and though if he couldn't see your eyes, he somehow felt your gaze on him. As he looked at you, he noticed the small smile decorating your lips.

“A good move indeed”, you said with a low chuckle and tilted your head up a little. The light lit up more of your face but stopped under your eyes. It wasn’t by much the shadow still covered them, but the light was close enough so they could hint your eyes under the hood.

The Captain looked straight back at you, not flinching. For a few seconds, you stayed like that, but then you switched attention to Stark. As you did, he winced, though he didn't understand his reaction. Adverting his eyes from your gaze, he glanced at the blonde man beside him instead. You couldn't know what the look meant, but it was an unsaid warning to him and to everybody that something was off. Off about you.

”Stark", you hummed, enjoying the way he hesitated to trace his gaze back to you. But once he did and you got his attention you stated. "I thought you were a genius”.

"Why does everybody keep insinuating it like it ain't true!" He exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air.

”It may be something true in it”, you said out, earning a glare, which you returned with an even bigger smile. ”Because if you had been a genius Stark, you wouldn’t have done many of the things you’ve done, neither would you’ve mistaken me for someone I'm not”, it was calm and collected, but the lightness and amusement you had earlier were replaced with coldness.

“Someone seemed to have pissed her off”, a voice whispered and you snapped your eyes to look at the one who said it. At the same time the guilty met your eyes and winced, you did the same. You didn't mean to react, though neither had you awaited what met you. You felt how your body tensed and if it hadn't been the bands you already kept on your nerves, you would've dashed. Pure horror dawning on the one you zoned in on.

”Soldat…”, the name was choked and so tiny that only those with enhanced hearing distinguished it, the rest only believing your lips quivered. Yet before anyone could react, even yourself, something interrupted the moment of recognition.

”Guys, Vis says he feels somethings…", a voice that wasn't present beforehand said from behind the team. Your eyes, albeit strained to leave the man a great distance before you, they did, looking past the mass of people. You recognised those entering, the Maximoff twin and the Vision.

”Everyone's gathered”, you kept your words short, train of thought remembering you of something that shouldn't be in the same vicinity as you, threatening them to be unstable otherwise.

”You know who we are”, Stark pointed out.

“I do”, you claimed before continuing. ”You're quite hard to miss”, you sneered at them, tensing up even more. Using fear to fuel the sudden anger.

“Calm down now ma'am, we don't want you any harm, just to know who you are”, the Captain's voice sounded like he talked to a cornered animal, making you grit your teeth by smiling nonetheless.

“If you want to know who I am", you raised your hand to your hood. "Then I will grant you that wish,” at the same time as the sentence ended, the hood fell


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a witch?

**_ Chapter 2 The witch, I love the witch…or maybe not _ **

When your face came into the dimmed light, your skin shone at the first contact, soon fading revealing your natural features. Most people are drawn to someone's eyes, something which wasn't any different in your case. Your eyes had such a peculiar colour, most of them were shocked. 

They seemed to glow in the poorly illuminated room and was so crystalline, they couldn’t restrain themselves studying them. They were normal coloured ones and not different in that particular part. But what enchanted was the iridescent layer over them.

“Now you see me”, you said with a twinkle in your eye, eyebrows playfully arched, while a smile tugged at your lips. You placed your hands at the back of the couch, seemingly relaxed. Yet, if anyone paid enough attention, they would've seen your nails dug into the fabric under them.

“I recognise those eyes”, Thor mumbles, his deep voice sounding like a hum. What he said went unnoticed by you, but not by his surrounding teammates. Nat gave him a questionable look which he didn’t answer, even Steve gave a quick glance back at Thor, not paying any mind to it as he saw the god wouldn't elaborate. Steve looked at you, noticing a playfulness he didn’t trust. Lowering his hand, he gave you a nod, a sign that he heard you, but also for something else to take action.

“Why are you here?” He asked you.

You heard his word though it took you time to deliver an answer, thus you fought against any and every sense urging you to take upon flight. Looking down you took a deep breath, feeling a coldness wrap around you as the realisation hit you couldn't show them this weakness. It was at that moment when memories you hid far back in your mind, started to seep to the surface, you knew something was wrong. It felt like a mist seeped into your head, prodding around with its dull edges. It came closer to the front of your mind and that’s when the understanding hit you, later than you would’ve wanted it to. 

_ Mindreader _ . 

The mist lunged like a snake to remain in some part of your head while you tried blanking it out. It was trapped, but you could feel it trying to find a way out, though, you knew it couldn’t. __ Nonetheless, a shiver went down your spine at that thought, that their own little witch had come so far.

However, even though knowing who the culprit was, you didn’t advert your eyes from the Captain. Noticing how the silence made him and the rest nervously fidget. Yet that wasn't what you concentrated on, instead, it was a small movement that emitted a tiny red light. 

”Not even the Captain can play fair”, you tutted looking at the man before you, who narrowed his eyes. 

”What do you mean?” The redhead, Romanoff questioned, taking a step forward, making her stand beside the Captain. 

”What I mean is that the righteous man himself play tricks. Distracting me so somebody could search my mind”, you ended in a low voice, switching to look at the witch. ”So girl, what do you think you’re  _ trying _ to do?” You inquired, nodding your head to point out her hidden hand. It stilled, the mist doing the same, drawing to the back of your mind, almost as if covering like a scared animal. While doing so, you noticed her face pale, not much though still visible. Her eyes grew big, her ragged breath showing the struggle she was having. 

It had become silent once more and you swept your gaze across the team, noticing similar emotions on all of their faces. Besides one you didn’t look at, fear already withdrawing your gaze to enter that section.

“It’s sad you couldn’t play by the rules Captain, it would’ve made this so much easier”, you said to him, disappointment lacing the words. Before you continued, you opened your arms. ”Avengers, you don’t want me as your enemy. So I suggest that your little witch stops poking around in my head, for both our sake. My first and last warning”. The last part of the sentence came out near a growl and you knew it sounded like a threat, honestly neither far from it. Though pointing this out to their witch and the Captain himself, made everyone ready to defend both parts, at least by the looks of it. Though it seemed it wouldn't come to that, as the Captain sighed and nodded, to which Barton placed a hand on the witch’s shoulder. This made the mist slowly try to clear up, which you let it, taking down the walls slightly, enough for it to vanish. Peace at mind, you let out an inaudible sigh, hoping nobody noticed.

“Hey, you can’t actually think that you just could come here and threaten us”, an angered voice exclaimed… Stark. You swore that you didn’t count Starks attitude into any part of the plan. Letting out a big sigh, you rubbed your face. 

“Someone ever said that you should work on shutting up”, you stated to him, shifting your weight to your right hip. 

“I don't think so, care to share a thought?” He countered with, making you glare at him. This time you saw that he didn’t flinch, instead he looked at you with the same fire. 

“Tony! Enough we don’t want to provoke her” the Captain sharply said to him.

“More then what we’ve already done”, you heard someone mumble in the back. And if it was the comment, hinting defeat to Stark, you noticed how he straightening himself, ready to further argue with you. Yet whatever though he was to word, you cut him off so it remained simply that.

“Hold what you're about to say for yourself, Stark. The last time someone didn’t, it didn’t end well", you advised him, more warning him and to your surprise, he actually stopped, as did everyone else. You felt that their spirits towards you faltered, something inside them change when they heard, what you should almost classify as a pleading warning. Once again it got quiet, this time it made you more fidgety then them. The warning came with the imagines of an event you tried to prevent from happening again.

“What happened?” You looked to the one who asked it, Banner. He adjusted his glasses, nervous under your gaze. 

“People got killed”, you felt your voice tremble, so before continuing you cleared your throat lightly, low enough so they wouldn’t notice. ”And the fault was mine”.

“Why did you do it?” Barton asked and when looking at him, you weren’t met by what you thought would. He didn’t look angry, just sad. You knew you couldn’t show it, but you felt touched by it. Yet your answer came out nothing hinting at such.

“I don’t know”, not even before the words left you, you felt something pulling you towards those memories. At first, you tried ignoring it, shoving them away, until you recognised the familiar feeling. It made your mood switch and you snapped to look at her.

”What did I say about looking through my head”, you held your head high, jaws pressed together, biting your cheek to not say anything too stupid.

If she was so inclined to know, then she would do it at her own cost, not yours.

“Don’t do anything harsh now” Stark said, which made your brows furrow. 

“I’m not going to do anything harsh”, you began, switching to look at Maximoff. “But if she wanted to look in my head, it should be at her own cost”, you continued, knowing damn well knew your next move would be more than a bit risky even in a game such at this. A slight tingle began in your spine, travelling up and out through your body. In your mind, you only concentrated on Maximoff, all the while you looked over the rest of them. Some of them got closer to her, ready to defend her if you lashed out. But they would be surprised.

“Calm down now”, you saw Barton taking a cautious step forward, letting go of her shoulder that he had held. It looked like he tried to not provoke you, at the same time, drawing the attention away from the witch. The power that tingled in your whole body began to buzz as you gently fuelled it to become stronger, only focusing on the girl before you while doing this. 

“Don’t complain later”, you calmly stated to her, the sentence sharp. Before she or anyone besides yourself knew what was happening, you felt something hot, similar to tears fill your eyes, as a yellow light flashed before them.

The cage around her mist disappeared. At the same time, she noticed she tried to pull it back, doing so you let your powers invade her. It felt like a spark of electricity surged through your body as the two forces met. As she understood what happened, it was too late, her powers already back to her and a yellow light swept across her eyes, fast enough to miss if you blinked. She winced after the small spark that you had felt nothing but seconds before. Your mind felt clear, hence the reason you leaned back on the couch, arms crossed, just looking at her.

”What did you…”, she started but didn’t get any longer before her face scrunched up in a grimace. A scream ripped out from her, making everybody, even yourself wince. She clutched her head while she fell down to her knees.

Everyone had their eyes on the girl, which now broke the silent room with her agony screams. They could only resemble her screams for those of pain, which served as an alarm clock. Barton, who stood in front of her not long ago, had his arms around her shoulders, clutching her like a small child. Wilson also hurried to her side, together with Romanoff and Stark. They crouched down around her, looking like they tried to find the cause of any physical pain. Stark looked towards you with a miserable look, none of his proud aura left from before. 

”Stop it, stop whatever you’re doing”, he said, voice shaking and strained. You looked at him with pity, shaking your head. 

She kept screaming and you tore your gaze away from Stark’s pleading one. You knew everything looked horrible, with you just standing there calmly, but it wasn’t as bad as it looked. You knew that nothing of what was happening to her would leave any pain as soon as it was done, neither any effects then memories, which was the only thing that made you able to be this calm. 

Nobody looked at you at the moment, everyone tried to help Maximoff out from her agony. But your assumptions seemed to be wrong. Your focus had also been on the women, so you hadn’t noticed someone looking at you, until now. Shifting to look to the right, you saw Vision. He hadn’t the same stressed expression as everybody else still, he looked more heartbroken than the others. In the same instance, you detected those feelings from him, you saw questions emerging in his eyes. Looking away from you, he moved towards Maximoff, kneeling down before her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look at him through her now heaving sounds and teary eyes.

You studied him, trying to understand what he was about to do before feeling it. His powers began to rise and because you didn’t know what he was fully capable of you did a quick swipe, retreating your powers. Maximoff's features went back to normal and she looked up at you, tears brimming in her eyes. Trembling, she staggered up to a standing position, getting help from Vision to do so. 

”The pain, h... how could you withstand it?” Her shaky voice mustered to get out. She looked pale, almost sickly so compared to earlier. Looking her straight in the eye, you answered.

”I could not”, to this, she looked down. Everyone looked confused, not say that they probably wondered what the hell your conversation was about, beside one person who until now had been quiet. 

”Witch”, Thor’s voice boomed as he took two striding step forward standing in front of everybody. ”You’re the witch!” He stared right at you with narrowed eyes. His body looked tense, almost stiff from the anger you could feel and see radiating from him. Instead of feeling frightened or anything like that, you calmly nodded.  _ He finally figured it out. _

”What do you mean that she’s  _ the _ witch?” Wilson suddenly asked before he continued, looking at his teammates ”Because I’m am certainly not the only one wondering".

Looking at him, you tilted your head, a silent question to ask if he remembered. He answered your question, at the same time as theirs.

”I met her, a long time ago”, he stated continuing to look intensely at you. 

”You did indeed, Thor Odinson, I started to believe that you’d forgotten”, you chuckled lightly. He shook his head to you, while his hammer came flying to his outstretched hand. Pushing off from the couch, you took a challenging step forward, cocking an eyebrow at his actions.

”Thor I suggest that you put down your weapon, this is getting out of hand”, Banner spoke up, he tugged at the end of his shirt arm, switching to look from you to the god. You felt that he was uneasy, knowing exactly why. As his eyes shifted to yours once more, you mouthed a  _ breath _ . This made him frown, but you saw that his quickened breath slowly got better.

”Can someone please continue with the storytime about who she is", Stark suddenly exclaimed. It made you look away from Banner and what you thought was an unnoticed conversation until you noticed Romanoff studying you. You looked back to the big man in front of the group, doing so, he saw that you weren’t in a hurry to explain things to them. 

”I met her on Asgard. I do not know who she is, although my mother and father do know those things”, he began before you continued lightly. 

”For one simple reason”, he nodded continuing on your phrase. 

"That it is. My mother and father had been in a serious meeting in the throne room for a whole day. Nobody really knew what it was about, neither guards were in there as they usually would”, he paused and before he continued you saw him take a shaky breath. ”As dawn approached, I decided to get to the throne room myself to know what was in the doing. Stepping inside, I saw her, or rather a younger girl standing beside my mother, before my father. Acknowledging my presence, they ended what they were doing with curt nods and the girl leaving. The cloak hid most of her features, though when she looked up at me, the only thing I was drawn to was her eyes”, he ended looking back at you almost as if you would confirm what he said. 

”What did they tell you about her?” The Captain asked and such pure curiosity you hadn't heard this evening, an amused brow raising at the fact.

”Nothing”, Thor admitted. ”When I asked who the young girl was, they didn’t tell me more then she was someone with magnificent abilities, nothing more than that. They didn’t deem I had anything to do in the matter, for that time being”, he reluctantly ended. The team all looked at you again and you calmly filled them in.

“They did it to protect me”, you started, taking a few short steps forward as if consoling the man before you. You knew even without him saying anything that he wondered the same question as those many years ago, why? “I met your parents for how lives would be able to resume”, you ended. At this, he looked up, a realisation of why they didn’t tell him. But at the same time, something for him must have snapped because his calm was suddenly gone. He took a step forward and threw his hammer.

Your eyes grew wide as it raced towards you. You felt your body take over the control, even though your panic raised ten folds of it doing so. Taking a quick step to the side, you felt the familiar buzzing you feared. It came as a shockwave throughout your body, a low humming nonetheless as the feeling of needles prickled your skin. Then a violet colour flashed before your eyes. 

It happened so fast you almost didn’t know if you did anything or just stood there like a fool. But you acknowledged your hands moving out on their own. As the hammer was right beside you, it slowed down enough for you to put your hands above it. With all your strength you pushed down, the hammer following your movements. The crashing sound and vibrations brought you out from your trance. In your actions, your body had turned sideways, so you needed to turn towards the team once more. Once doing so, you noticed them all looking at you and the mighty hammer that now was beside you on the ground.

“Not a good move Prince of Asgard”, you criticised. Instead of being met by an angry-looking Thor, as you thought you would. He stood there with a small smile looking at you as if he was the one who should use the phrase you did.

”Made you look”, he shrugged as he shifted his glance to something behind you.

_ No. _ You tried to turn, leap away or simply do something, but it was as if your instincts of escaping was set to zero, energy drained since fighting it for so long. You felt a hand clutch around your throat and you tried to push away from it, but your hands suddenly were in a tight grip behind your back. 

Instead of succeeding, with anything, you felt yourself being pushed back by the hand on your throat. Gasping for air, you followed the movements, forced to step back to not lose the ability to breathe entirely. When you’ve taken your second step back, you felt yourself being pushed against someone. Anxiety soared as your eyes widen. You struggled to get away, but when your air intake began to decrease, you ceased your movement. You tried to focus on your breathing, so you wouldn’t pass out from the lack of it.

”Well, which one?” You froze, feeling the hot breath beside your ear. Every move of his lips touched the shell of your ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re honoured to finally meet the infamous god of mischief, but did you really choose the right introduction?

This wasn’t good. You felt how the lack of air started to dim your thoughts, yet not enough for you to pass out. It was just enough to get uneasy, but not dangerous.

You had tried to pry your hands from the one holding them, yet you had soon come to realise there was no way you could overpower them enough to do so. Especially when a warning, in the shape of added pressure around your throat, came. You knew it was a way to show how limited he wanted your movement to be. Though, albeit his vice-like grip, you had enough room to tilt your head and glance at him from the corner of your eye.

”The dark prince”, you tried huffing, but instead it sounded like a mumble. Although, it still earned his attention as you felt he looked down at you, even though you in no way could meet his gaze. ”An honour to meet you this way”, you felt everyone’s eyes regard you and… 

“Loki”, Thor said in a calm voice, with a smile, before continuing “Good job”.

”What could have gone wrong?” His silver voice almost purred with a smirk you practically could hear. His voice made a shiver run down your spine, another remark on how close he was. By instinct, it made you try to put more space between the two of you.

”Congrats, your plan succeeded", you felt an irritation wake in the god behind you and as a consequence, his finger dug in slightly more again. It didn't cut off any more air this time, more a simple show of how easy it was for him to control the situation. Yet you played along with the action, knowing other's vigilant eyes would've caught what he did. "The mortal here needs some air”, you chipped out, straining your voice on purpose.

”Let her breath”, The Captain demanded, however, instead of the action you thought it would bring, you merely felt his chest move behind you in a chuckle.

”She is or else she would not have the ability to talk”, he answered. ”She is no mortal either, I thought you at least would have noticed that brother”, he pointed out to Thor and that was when it hit you, how you would be able to turn this around.

“So kind for you to point that out, should I demonstrate?” You mused with a small smirk, already feeling a tingle and pricking sensation from where his hand held you. Like earlier, it spread across your whole body. It felt like you were dipped into water and pulled up again, a slight hue of it clinging to your form. Then a green light flashed before my eyes. 

”Don’t let her…”, you heard the Captain start but didn’t get a chance to finish it in time. The world around you slowed down as you turned your hand inside of Loki’s, his grip faltered slightly and you didn’t hesitate to tear your hands away. When you moved them in front of yourself, you saw that a gentle green light shone from them. You moved your arms up towards your throat, trying to pry his hand away with all your might. It wasn’t by much it loosened, but enough for you to lunge and gulp down fresh air, slowly going back to restraint-free breathing. 

Now moving as you wanted, you looked at the whole him for the first time.

He didn't look like he had during the events of New York, the bulky metal armour now replaced with a leaner form. Quickly your eyes trailed upwards, noticing sharp features and contrasting hair. However, it was when you met his eyes, your eyes widened. His eyes flashed, between emerald and sapphire, yet it wasn't the colours catching you off guard, but the perhaps reason for their change.

You felt how an eerie feeling of touching something hot enough the sensation became cold, seeped into your body. And the longer you met his gaze, the further the sensation spread. Without thinking, you walked towards him, knowing your action would be nothing but a blur to them. As you closed the distance, you thought detecting a smirk form upon his features. At that, something tried tugging your own lips to mimick his action, but you pushed whatever reason away. Instead, you took hold of his jaw, with help angling it downwards. From this close, you saw something confirming your beliefs earlier. Whatever revealed itself in his eyes, it was the very same that did in yours. A wonder woke in you at the same time as the sense of control started to return. 

"It takes two for a powerplay", you grinned at him, your next words an act of simple revenge for how helpless he'd gotten you to feel earlier. How  _ powerless _ . "And you're pitting yourself against a force stronger than you", your voice was dangerously low as you was inches from his face. You waited for him to register your words, though as soon as you saw his features change, you let go of him knowing they had reached him. You walked backwards, unable to contain the smirk living on. Imidietly when seeing the whole picture, you noticed that Stark had called upon his Iron Man suit, Barton had drawn his bow, though neither had had enough time to do anything useful before their time slowed. Though as soon as you were a safer distance away, you swiped your hand through the air. The green light faded from your hands, to which time was restored in the space.

Though your eyes momentarily watched the majority of the team, your gaze swiftly played back to the most intriguing part in the room. You noted his lips had thinned out to a line as to how tightly they pressed together. His jaw clenched and posture rigid, something you knew was a sign he controlled whatever emotion rose inside him. Not until he turned, preferably snapped his head your way, did see the storm in his eyes. They had darkened as everyone's did when angered, yet there was a more profound awareness in them. One that made his eyes shine bluer. To the realisation, of what could trigger the power you knew lingered in him, you tipped your head backwards, eyebrows raising. Then, you noticed a hand was laid on his shoulder and the rawness in his eyes retreated.

“Let go of me, brother”, his voice held the same silver lining as he continued to stare at you.

”Loki, do not do anything you will regret”, his brother advised him, gripping his shoulder tighter.

”I will not, do you not see I have done nothing”, to your surprise, Thor let go of his brother’s shoulder. It must’ve happened something these following years after Loki’s attack on New York to get his brother to trust him, none less the whole Avengers if he could be in their presence. 

Though your thoughts lingered on how that could be possible, you didn't miss how the huddled group behind the Asgardian brothers spread out. They raised weapons or at least readied for what you knew inclined a fight. You crossed your arms and at the same time did you sweep your gaze over them. The way the team acted wasn't how you had foreseen them they should, therefore a feeling of a play spiralling out of control started to creep into your body. It unsettled you, but you wouldn't let that show.

“You seem like a good kid…"

"Barton, if you’re pointing an arrow at me, I think that’s not totally true”, you cut him off, slowly looking to where he stood. Unsurprisingly, you were met by his bow drawn, the arrow pointing your way. Even though his face tilted so he could see from the same angle the arrow had, you noticed a smirk.

”Familiar to character development?” Letting out a chuckle, you shook your head.

”Well, Clint one of the things I agree with her on”, you felt how twitched in repugnance at Stark's comment. Nevertheless, your eyes drew to him, catching the moment he started to levitate. Not before he was a few good feet over the ground, did he rais his palm towards you, aiming the light-up patched at you. "Tough, perhaps you should've considered some change in personality, then perhaps you wouldn't face worlds mightiest heroes”, he chided and you only laughed at him.

”Oh Stark, heroes you may be, but the mightiest”, you tutted before continuing. ”That I would dare to take away from you”.

“Then let’s start this”, Stark announced, his Iron man mask going down, letting out a bluish light from inside. You, like them, didn’t waste a second. Before Barton's arrow even left his bow, you jumped to the side, grinning.

Oh, you would enjoy this, their efforts would be a waste of energy, but a flash of their cards for you. Even so when they even wouldn't fight  _ you _ . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could just say things didn’t go as planned…

The dark god, the witch, the monster and the inhuman didn't participate in the fight. After what Maximoff had experienced, you had already calculated that. And as the Vision wouldn't leave her side, so didn't that come as a bigger surprise. Banner hadn't anything happened to, but you dared to think ever since Sokovia, he didn't dare turn into his big green friend as carelessly as before. Yet Loki, he shocked you. After how he had fumed earlier, you thought he would be fast to take revenge, yet it seemed he opted for patience rather than vengeance. He hadn't exited the room but merely lingered in the outskirt of actions. You couldn't spare him a glance as you parried, rolled and ducked for whatever came your way. Even so, you felt his gaze on you, heavier than anyone in the battle.

However, you tried paying as little thought as possible to it, the situation already hard enough without the divided attention. 

Even though you firmly tried keeping your powers at bay, now and always, when in situations like these, you believed it became even more difficult. They lingered, wanting to be used, even though your intention wasn't to hurt the people now trying to catch you. Yet you felt how your lungs started to ache from dashing around, legs started to turn sluggish from moves you haven't needed to use the nearest time. Everything wearing your body down only made keeping your powers under locks more of a mental match, then physical. 

For a second you thought the bands you kept on yourself formed as an imaginary envelopment on your torso until you shook your head and noticed that wasn't the case. The grip stopped your movement, enough for you to skid to a stop and the holder to stagger forward. Before you came up with any other escape plan, you gripped the arms encircling you and relaxed while tipping yourself forward. In a flash, you recognised the blue of his suit and understood the Captain was the one holding you. However, not even he could react faster than you already had, particularly when he didn't think you would do what you did. From your combined weight you tumbled forward, though when you curled up it made you flip positions, so he connected to the ground first. With a heavy thud, that rocked to his body enough for you to feel, the two of you were on the floor. He grunted in what you only could assume was discomfort and you took it as your cue. Rather unflattering, you rolled off of him, quickly staggering up when having solid ground under you.

”Nice try, Captain", you said, looking down at him. His creased brow furrowed and instead of answering directly, he swept his arm to take ahold of your ankle. By mere seconds escape his reach, scowling at him as he then used his leveraged hand to stand up.

"Then should we try again”, he huffed, cocking an eyebrow your way. Instead of answering, you backed away with a tilted head, not wanting to stand in one place too long. When he saw you turn, he swore under his breath and you couldn't but chuckle at it. However, your amusement was short-lived as it was then suddenly you felt it. 

The coldness of metal seeped into your body from where it touched you. Every gear turned to hold on, something you knew you shouldn't be able to feel and neither did you, hence it was only an effect of memory. And that was what came, memories. They rushed in front of your eyes as clearly as the real image did. Panic rose, hurried and untended, making your control slip for a moment.

”Let go of me!” Your voice cracked at the end, but in this state, you didn’t care. Your only goal was to escape. That was why your left hand flew up, clawing at the right one holding you in place. The metal of his arm shone you in the face, making your eyes water.

_ No, no-no. _

You didn’t even hesitate when you saw his balance fail. You jumped, the best you could in your panicked state and your arm in his clutch, and kicked away from his body. The movement naturally pried you away from him. You went separate ways, he tumbled into the couches while you rolled backwards standing up as soon as possible. Your body ached and hurt even more now, though you only furiously tried to blink away the tears. That was when the second of your control slipped, as you felt a breeze surround you and an electrifying surge trough your head. 

For a moment, you stood there, with spots dancing over your sight and chest heaving. If you hadn't known and trusted your powers to take over when things like this happened, you wouldn't allow yourself to do it. But now you stood there, trying to shake haunting memories and the tremble in your limbs. 

Soon, with steadier breath and confidence, you looked up. Now you heard the sounds of battle, noticing it hadn't ceased since whatever escape you had done. However, that wasn't the main thing your eyes concentrated on, thus ahead of you sat Banner. 

With eyes locked on the scene before him, he didn't notice you coming closer to the small bar-like space he sat by, not until you were mere feet away from him. You saw his shock while he jumped from the stool he sat on. Yet you only raised a brow, giving him a smile you hope didn't appear shaky as you sat down on a seat beside his former one. He swallowed dryly and you felt the nervousness rolling off him in waves.

"Hi Doc", he jerked at your voice, not expecting it to address him or perhaps speak at all. "Why don't you take a seat. You know I would've hurt you or used you by now if I wanted", you made your voice gentler, almost trespassing the gate to reassurance. No matter that, you still saw his scepticism, by how his eyes flickered between you and his team in a way he thought you wouldn't notice. Along with that, you felt it. His spirit was in conflict with itself, as if in a tug of war. Though whatever he felt, he took upon your request to join you.

At first, he silently shifted in his seat, while one of his legs bounced against the footrest. You recognised them both as signs of worry. Therefore, you adverted your eyes to let not the weight of your gaze make him any more uncomfortable. You took the time to look at the team again, which from your view aimlessly ran around trying to catch something that didn't exist. Your eyes found the younger prince, noticing how he had a scowl on his face: Further than that, however, it seemed he knew none better than the rest that he got played. 

The moment you mused at the thought, you heard someone clear their throat beside you. Immediately you looked at Banner and it seemed he believed you would've been lost in thought and not react as fast as you did. Because when your attention was turned to him, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound escaping. You tried not to smile at his timid way, though it seem you failed when he dropped his head and sighed. At first, you thought he would give up on what he was going to say, but with a quick glance to the team and then raising his head, he did.

"What are you doing to them?" You tilted your head, a smirk forming as you answered.

"I'm making them chase a loose end".

"What exactly is the loose end?"

"Me", at that he sighed heavily, looking towards his teammates with confusion still swimming in his eyes. You saw the gears turning in his head trying to work out whatever you did, but you knew it was impossible. Thus you had relieved him from the illusion the moment you neared him. Therefore you raised your hand from your lap slowly, to not startle him, yet his eyes still snapped to the movement.

"If you want, I can show you", his eyes widened for a tiny second, before they narrowed, yet what you could see not in distrust, but debate. You saw his eyes flicker over you swiftly and then he nodded his head.

"You may", before you did so do, you asked him a question.

"Why do you trust me?" 

"You said it yourself, you would've done something if that's why came here", a smile spread on your lips at his answer.

"Good that someone listens", you said as you let through the gentle wash of warmth while placing your index and middle finger on his forehead. You felt the heat spread, through your fingers and the spot they connected to, a familiar flash of yellow light passed before your eyes and at the same time over Banner's. Unused to the sensation, he blinked a few times before once more switching to look towards his team. As he did, your fingers swept back to rest on his temple. 

Instead of switching to look to a scene you already knew how it looked, you kept observing him. First, he just squinted as if he tried watching through a fog, which wasn’t far from the truth. Then suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. What you knew he saw wasn't the same thing the human eye did. Though instead, it was the Avengers fighting you.

Knowing he had seen enough, whether he believed it or not, you let your fingers fall, the image following. At first, he sat there and didn't take his eyes off the scenery, his potential first shock still evident. Then as he turned to you, he almost looked fascinated as his eyes beamed with something you couldn’t call anything but curiosity. The light frown in between his brows showed the last confusion he had.

“How…?” His question came quietly.

"Although it's far from your orientation Doc, the closest I could call it is magic", you mused and at that, he chuckled.

"Believe me when I say that I know magic is as real as anything", it was your time to snicker, the way he said it in such exhaustion catching you off guard. "But how does it work, like Wanda's or is more like Loki's, even though I don't have much information about the latter?" 

"Neither would be close to the truth", you knew the science in his nature would ask a question along those lines, but you were not ready to tell him yet. "And perhaps you'll be able to figure it out if this comes out the right way", you motioned to the commotion going on in the rest of the space.

"Did you plan this?" To this question, you opted to hum, not wanting him to know this was merely a stop along the way. Yet, he seemed to get enough of an answer as he continued. "There is more to this then we realise, isn't it?" You raised your brow, impressed to see he worked out one part at least.

"There is. Though, how often do parties that don't have anything with the whole picture to do, get to know the secrets?" You cocked a brow towards him.

"By that, I guess we're not in the picture".

"Good guess Doc", you said, sliding off the stool, only to stop as soon as you did and turn to face him. "Time to end this, shall we?" You mused, to which he only shook his head as you continued to venture forward.

Not until now did you start to feel the light headache coming forth, the stiffness in your limbs and how drained you felt. Not waiting a moment more, you let all the illusions fall, powers retracting back to you.

In the same second, you did that, you witnessed how everybody stopped perplexed, looking around to find you.

”Looking for somebody?” At your voice, their heads whipped around, their eyes going wide. 

"But you were here, now there?!” Wilson exclaimed while pointing towards the two different places. 

”How did you do it?" You quirked your brow when hearing he used a commanding voice when asking. 

__ ”Captain I’m not one of your soldiers", you stated firmly, before continuing "And at that, I thought you already had people who should be able to detect when someone is playing with your mind". As you said this, you drifted to look at both Maximoff and Loki. Although you saw your comment affected the witch, her face almost tinting in shame, you couldn't detect anything from the Asgardian. His features were, albeit cold, no different from before. To that, a frustrated huff left you, something which didn't go unnoticed, much to your dismay.

”Trouble with something, sorceress?” Loki’s smooth voice questioned.

”No”, you answered with a calm voice, while leaning forward, resting your palms at the backside of the couch which you now had walked up to. ”Trouble knowing why you couldn’t feel my magic, sorcerer?” You questioned him.

”What inquiries I didn’t?” his answer was curt with a slight edge to it.

Knowingly you looked at him, a smile tugging your lips. Even if you couldn’t read him in detail, you knew detrimental fact a that betrayed his defence. Every skilled sorcerer from Asgard would try to detect the trace of someone’s magic. A thing you learned from the master of it herself.

”Instead of saying how I did it, you ask me why”, as you said this, his eyes got a dangerous gleam to them. 

"We can defeat you, no matter the range of your skill", this time Loki willingly took his eyes of off you when Thor spoke. Something in his way of reacting to his brother words made you think he didn't believe them.

"Do you think so Thor, even when your brother who's a master at his art, couldn't see through the illusions I played", you grinned, knowing the blonde god doubted his words from the very beginning. And to no surprise, he stayed silent, regarding you from where he stood across the room.

"It may become hard, but we'll defeat you", you switched to look at the one who spoke. The Captain. "We have done it before", to this you chuckled.

"You haven't been up against anything like me", your finger dug into the fabric of the couch, the most real emotion delivered in that sentence. You knew if you lost control, that nothing would be able to stop you, everyone who already tried had failed. Suddenly you heard a sound, one familiar to the grinding of metal. Your eyes had just begun to glance that way, but stopped and tracked back when seeing a movement before you. Towards you, something came flying.

Instinctively you stepped to the side, merely escaping whatever had been hurled against you. You looked back as the thing hit the wall with an alarmingly great force. Thudding against the floor with a clatter, you saw what it was. The Captain’s shield.

”Now!” the Captain suddenly ordered and you didn't have enough time to react to whatever happened before darkness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

You groaned, __ feeling a sharp pain spread through your head. Another grunt escaped you as your head lolled back, the stiffness in your neck straining from the movement. Waking up wasn't usually painful, you thought to yourself, as you felt the throbbing ache continue pounding in your head. That was when you remembered, you hadn't slept.

Without a moments notice your eyes shot open, though as a blinding light met you, they closed again. You tried raising your hands to rub the spots from your sight, yet your hands didn't reach that for, they didn't budge at all. Squinting, you tried to see what stopped you from moving and when the brightness ceased enough for your eyes not to water, you noticed the handcuffs upon the metal table. 

“How?” You mumbled while trying once more to pull your hands against you, without success. Sighing you slumped back as far you were allowed, the new position more straining on your arms than the rest of the body. The initial pounding that strummed along with your pulse started to fade. You took a deep breath with relief, though that was the moment you detected the light scent coating the air. Sterile, like a hospital. Yet to a degree close to being inhuman. Your eyes swept the room, finding nothing else but dull coloured walls. Although, that was until your gaze had crept fully forward.

Now looking back at you was your reflection. You took notice of your hair which fell in stripes, making it unable for anyone to guess what the former state of it could've been. Your face looked duller and paler in the abhorrently septic light, yet it didn't hold any of the fear which started to creep up on you. Because, as though it only your own gaze staring back at you, it felt like it wasn't the only one.

You tore your eyes away, from what you had a raising doubt wasn't only a mirror, to look down at where your hands were cuffed. They were wide apart, enough so you couldn’t get a grip on them with both hands, but close enough so you could touch your other hand. Once more you started to tug, but feeling desperation starts to take its hold on you, the wait between each yank staggered closer to zero.

“No, no, no…”, you mumbled lowly, feeling your throat close up slightly. You had been in the tower last you remembered, but like a flash of lightning, you remembered searing pain caused by the hard impact of metal. But just not any, a metal arm. 

_ It couldn't be _ , the thought repeated in your head. However, at the same time, you remembered the way  _ he _ had described the room he would be ushered into if they got to him. His description then was dangerously similar to represent the one you now sat in. 

”Why does...”, you began while pulling even harder. ”they not..”, you continued trashing your hands in desperation to get away from the cuffs. ”budge!” You snapped. As your voice died, along with your movements, nothing beside your heavy breathing sounded. That was until a faint creaking echoed through the room. You looked up from the, seeing the door glide open.

|| 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓰𝓸 ||

_.....11.56 PM......_

_Not until Bucky’s fist was mere inches from your temple did he see your face drop in horror, yet the reaction was cut short as you began falling, body unable to hold you up when passing out._

_For a second, he just watched it happened, too occupied replaying your moment of realisation in his mind. Though as he noticed your descent quickly brought your head alarmingly close to the floor, he snapped himself out of his daze to catch you. In lats second he protected your skull taking a nasty hit against the floor, thankful he didn't need to hear the crack of a thud._

_Now instead, he watched and felt your body being inhumanly limp as he hoisted you up. He tried placing your head against his chest, so it wouldn't rest over his arms and strain your neck. Bucky felt your steady breath fan over his chest, as well as the heat it brought. It penetrated his gear, finding his skin underneath, yet like warmth usually did, this didn't calm him. He could only play your frightened expression over and over in his mind. The frenzy you'd went into when he caught you earlier, your ragged breath and eyes which had been full of fear. The same one, which entered them before he took you out just now._

_But what he remembered wasn’t the same view as when he looked down. Like an invisible frown had disappeared, your features were the calmest they’d been during the whole evening, even your natural playful expression was gone. Dared he to say that you almost looked peaceful._

_”Buck”, to his name Bucky turned around to see Steve, who walked towards him. His strides got longer, which made him meet his blonde friend halfway. ”Are you ok?” His eyes were those of worry, but he was unable to seeth it, as he didn't know how he felt._

_”So what should we do with her?” The silent question came from Clint and interrupted whatever Steve was to say. As Bucky switched to look over the blonde's shoulder, he saw the archer near with the rest of the team in tow soon stopping when they were close enough. He could feel the tension in the air, as everyone's attention was on the women in his arms._

_”She said she had more powers than those she already shown, the sensible thing would be putting her in a cell”, Nat stated while crossing her arms. “She is dangerous”, the redhead directed to Steve, though the man in question only stared at the women._

_”She is dangerous, but we think that for the wrong reason. I think we may have triggered it”, the gentle voice of Bruce came from behind Bucky, surprising most. The scientist came walking towards them with Steve’s shield in his hand, stretching it forward for the owner to take. ”She said she wasn’t here out of pure entertainment but had a reason"._

_"That doesn’t sound threatening at all”, Tony muttered earning a few agreeing looks._

_”That’s because I wasn’t done", Bruce stated, watching Tony who only raised an eyebrow. "She said bigger parts were involved, persons that we already know pretty well", he continued._

_”She’s just lying or bending the truth, whichever it is", the billionaire huffed until he silenced and pointedly looked at the scientist opposite him. "When did you talk to her?” Tony demanded, to clarify his point he took a challenging step forward. At the display, Bruce only pinched the bridge of his nose, face scrunching up in annoyance._

_”I talked to her the while you fought and I feel like she ain't lying. Why else would she explain this to me? Why didn’t she fight you herself, instead of an illusion? Why didn’t she hurt anybody if her powers were that great?" Noticing he had held his breath during his questions, Bruce sucked in a deep breath, letting it out with a rattling sigh. "There is something behind that"._

_”Bullshit, she could just be messing with your head, as she did with ours”, Tony shot back. The two of them stared at each other, waiting for one to cave as they tried proving their opposing points. Though, before it went too far, a gentle hand placed itself upon Bruce's shoulder._

_"Bruce", Wanda's voice accompanied her action, to which the man addressed let out a shaky breath, placing his own hand over hers._

_”It’s okay”, he nodded ”I’m okay”._

_”Wanda, how are you?” Clint asked, noticing the witch's appearance beside the doctor._

_”I’m fine, I’m fine. Nothing wrong”, she assured with a smile. "But I have to break it to you, Tony, I’m on Bruce side in this”, he looked stunned._

_”But what she did to you...”_

_“And that’s why Tony because she was in my head”, she emphasised her point before letting go of Bruce’s shoulder. ”She didn’t hurt me and she knew it, she was in control of her every move. She doesn’t want to hurt us”._

_”If it’s to any help Mr Stark, neither did I detect any ill intent, Vision stepped up. Letting out a frustrated groan Tony exclaimed._

_"Sure thing then, do what you want with her! But don’t complain when this goes wrong"._

_”Well if she can stay in the tower, the question still stands, what should we do with her?” Sam asked everyone._

_”I never said she could stay here”, Tony stated._

_”Tony… we need to know more about her, where else could we do that?” Nat insisted., though he grunted, he didn't verbally protest any further._

_”We set her in the interrogation room, removing the struggle of doing so later. We’ll set pairs to watch her for as long as needed, any sign of waking up and you call the rest. Nat, Clint take the first watch, everyone else get as much sleep as possible”, Steve ordered._

_”I think you might forget something Steven”, Thor then suddenly said. Those who were about to leave turned to look back at him. "She cannot simply be put in just a room, that is to dishonour her abilities. She has been powerful enough to fool us, so we cannot entirely trust her to not do it again. And as we do not know the full extent of her powers, neither can we contain them…”_

_”But we can contain her”, Steve ended nodding thoughtfully to what the Asgardian just said. “I see your point Thor and I might think I have a solution to it”, he answered, to which Thor nodded, content with the answer he got._

_“If nothing else is in the way, we should get going. We never know for how long she’ll be out”, Nat said and everyone retreated at that._

_While everyone walked towards their destinations, Steve lingered int the back of the group, noticing one was missing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bucky standing still, not making any attempt of moving. Turning around, he walked towards him, seeing the blank expression his friend had._

_Stopping right before him, Bucky didn't make a single sign that he noticed Steve’s approach, to which made worry furrow the blonde man's brow. Not hesitating he laid his hand on the brunette's shoulder, something which snapped him out of the trance he was in._

_”Steve”, his voice was quiet. ”Take her, I…I just need..”, he continued, voice stronger but still sounding strained. He moved closer to Steve, handing him you to hold in his place. Instinctively, Steve stretched out his arms for you as Bucky let go. Suddenly standing there, your added weight in his grip, he watched the other man walk away._

_"Buck, what’s wrong?”_

_”Nothing, just… need to figure out something”, his answer came in a mumble, just before the elevator doors closed. Looking from the closed-door, he switched his attention to you now laying in his arms. The raise and lowering of your chest were peaceful enough one could've thought you merely were asleep, and as if that was the case, Steve contained a sigh while beginning to head the same way the two spies went._

_.....00.29 AM......_

_”Steve, where’s Bucky?” The question met him as soon as he neared the interrogation room._

_"He needed to figure something out”, his answer came short, strained and concerned. Hearing this, Nat only opened the door for him with a nod. Stepping into the room, Steve headed towards one of the two chairs, gently setting you down once close enough._

_”I need to get the cuffs”, he mumbled in an attempt to leave the two spies, more importantly, your unconscious presence._

_”I’ll do it”, Clint said, stopping the blonde male from leaving._

_“Do you know...”_

_”Now which ones are strong enough to hold Captain America, or almost?” Clint smirked before continuing. "I think I'll find them", he walked out of the room._

_”Relax he'll find them", Nat assured him as Steve continuously looked after the archer, until he couldn't see him anymore. Then silence ensued, none taking up a conversation. That was until the spy watched Steve's eyes trail to you, a furrow deepening each passing moment it stayed there._

_"What’s going on?”_

_”It’s Bucky, he… I don’t know”._

_”He isn’t himself after noticing her”, momentarily she glanced at your unconsciousness form. "Neither has she", she ended._

_"I noticed", Steve hummed, thinking back to how he'd seen a visible shift in you since seeing Bucky the first time. To not mention the times you ran into him after that._

_”It's worrying", the spy said, curiosity lightning as she ponders about it, though pushing it away as she continues. "But at the moment I think we have other things to take care of”._

_"We do, have Tony set up Friday on a search for her yet?” He questioned Nat._

_"Talked to him on the way down, he agreed on doing it as soon as he could”, she nodded._

_Not long after their conversation died down, Clint walked in again, now with two metal frames in each hand. Without much discussion, he gave the two cuffs to Steve. It didn't take a long time to fixate your hands to the table, but the man still lingered by your side._

_”Go sleep Cap, you’ll need it as much as everyone else”, Clint advised him. Nodding in agreement, Steve retreated from the room, to meet the pair already standing outside it. Though from there, their ways parted. As while he headed to the elevator, exhaustion making itself more apparent than before, the spies turned to settle in the room beside yours, beginning the first watch._

_.....02.43 AM......_

_One after one the team dropped into the guarding room, everyone looking through the window. You hadn’t woken up fully yet, just moving slightly in your sleep. You looked peaceful beside the light frown you had._

_”So, how we gonna do it?” Sam asked, spinning around in the chair which before had been turned towards you._

_”I don’t know what we are going to do, but we’re gonna do it hella fine”, Tony rigidly answered, crossing his arms with a bitter face. Steve only glanced at him, then repeating what he’d said a few hours ago._

_"We do what I said, interrogate her. If what she said to Banner is true, then we need to know the rest”._

_”Who should do it then?” Sam asked while looking towards the captain who leaned against the desk beside him._

_”I think Lady Natasha is the best choice for this, I do remember she did well with my brother”, the god said._

_”You guys know that time better than me…”._

_”I think we need to start this now”, Clint interrupted him, taking a few steps towards the window. The whole team turned their attention to you, noticing you had woken up now, but not entirely peacefully._

|| 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 ||

The door opened inwards, disabling you to see who stepped in. Though as the person took one more step inside, it was the red colour that calmed you down enough to let out a sigh.

”Shouldn’t be such a relief to see me”, Romanoff’s voice pointed out, which made you lift your gaze once more. You stared at her, not saying anything. You followed her movements as she walked from the now-closed door to the chair opposite you. 

”Better then what I thought it was”.

”Then what exactly?” She raised an eyebrow, making you see your chance.

”Just a nightmare", you shrugged, before tilting your head. "Something you’re rather knowledgable about if I’m not wrong”, you saw her eyes switch focus for a moment, something sweeping over them. It was only for mere seconds, but her face went from neutral to hardening a bit. 

”You don’t know that”, she said, leaning forward on the table with her fists clenched.

”I do in fact, if you remember when you let the world know about HYDRA so did it get to know about SHIELD", you paused for effect, smiling when adding the next words. "And so you”. You saw her gears turn and she crossed her arms while straightening herself.

”You worked for Pierce”.

”No”.

”The who?”

”None but myself”.

”So most say”, she answered to what you said. "Though most work together with someone in the end, if it's under the same motives or leading hand", a smirk began tugging at the corner of your lips, which you tried not to show by lowering your head.

”Describing yourself, Черная вдова?” Her body tensed, the furrow between her brows deepening and her jaw seemed to quiver.

“What…”

”You heard me", you cut her off, earning a glare through the passive curiosity. "But you’re right, I’m not working alone, but as you said, you already knew that”, staring at her, you saw her pull herself together as you relented with a piece of information.

”Who are you working with then?” She asked slowly, seriousness lacing her rich voice, something you only met with a chuckle. 

”Oh, you know I can’t tell you, the moment of surprise would disappear”, when she immediately didn't force another question upon you and instead sat down in the chair, you studied her and she did the same. You understood the way she prolonged the silence, she waited for you to break it, asking a question she later could spin into an answer from you. But though she was good she wouldn't get more information from you then what you already planned on giving.

”Why did you read what was published in the first place?” Of course, she would continue the same track.

”Learned that you always should scout the field before going in on the mission”. 

”Good teacher you had”, she stated, though putting less thought into your statement, then she should've. ”So why did you follow us?”

”Curiosity”, it was not a lie, but neither could you have affirmed it was the truth if someone would've asked.

”You know that curiosity killed the cat”.

”But satisfaction brought it back”, you answered with a smile that made the redheaded women raise her brows, recognition flashing her irises a deeper colour. Then you watched as she scooted her chair out, standing from it only to turn not much later.

Taking the small chance you got, you looked down at your cuffs. You noticed how the smooth metal had managed to irritate your skin enough for it to turn red. Despite that, you wanted to tug, the inner feral feeling wanting to do everything to escape. But you knew there was no idea using up energy for something that futile, thus leaving you with two options of how to get out. Either pursuing someone to let you go, something which would make the meeting you already ran late to, be called off. The other was to use your powers, an option you wanted to refrain from as long as possible. Though it seemed a long steadily became shorter.

When you suddenly saw a motion, you raised your head again, directly meeting Romanoff’s eyes. However, it wasn't because she was turned to you, but the reflection from the dimmed mirror. 

"Ты знаешь солдата”, it was as if somebody flipped a coin, memories rushing back. You fidgeted in your seat, the question caught you off guard to such degree it felt like someone had hauled you into a wall and shouted it in your face. In the reflection, you could see she only cocked a brow.

"откуда ты его знаешь?" You had fallen silent, knowing that your answer would be too hard to muster even if you would want to tell her. You started to feel as if someone trailed you underarm, but not with their fingertip. It was something cold. At the moment the sensation had trailed all the way up to your elbow, the sound of slamming erupted. 

Immediately your head whipped up, from a position you didn't notice it turned to. Your breath hitched gazing into blue eyes holding the same emotion as they had the last time it happened. As abruptly the thought of how entered your mind, they softened and shifted colour to enter green rather than blue. That's when you noticed, you had imagined it all, thus opposite you, the soldier didn't stand.

”Is he the one?” Her question fell on deaf ears as you tried to contain your breathing. Something triggered memories too flood you like a wave and you felt yourself clawing through them to not let the sharp buzzing throughout your body spread any further than it already did. 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Nat left the room, Clint exited the door a few strides away. He had watched the whole conversation form the security room on the other side of the mirror, thus the reason he hurried forward to his companion. At the sound of his footsteps, her head snapped his direction.

"She knew the soldier", he saw the turmoil behind her eyes along with the uncertainty in her stance. 

"What happened?" Before Nat even entered, the team had agreed on what questions they should try and pry from you, yet only one of them had been answered. You didn't work alone. 

"I don't know, she triggered something, I triggered something else", he nodded, making the redhead stop her explanation shortly, shaking her head. "I let my curiosity get the better of the situation".

"Perhaps...", Clint had seen the moment it took over, it was when Nat stood from her seat and turned to him. It rarely happened, in fact, he had never seen it. "Why did you enter that territory at all?" 

"The way she said the name, it was so familiar", she trailed off and fell into deep thought when continuing. "It hit me then, it's the same way as the soldier".

"That was why you asked if she knew him", the archer pulled a hand over his face, smoothening the furrows which had formed on his forehead. It seemed he hadn't imagined the way you changed, an unnatural amount, when being around Bucky.

"But there's just something missing”, he heard the redhead mumble and looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked and noticed Nat had a furrow between her eyebrows, one she always got when thinking.

"Did you see her reaction?" As he had stood right behind, he hadn't, so he shook his head. "She doesn't know  _ about _ him, she  _ knows _ him but..."

"But what?" Clint urged her to continue, seeing the gears turning in her head as she continues talking, albeit a bit absentmindedly.

"She's scared of him".

"Could still be working with Hydra".

"The possibility is still there, but something tells me there's another reason", she muttered and with a growing worry for the way his companion delved into her thoughts, Clint gripped her arms gently. 

Snapping her eyes to his, Nat could see as clearly as the fear had dawned on your face earlier, the blonde man's eyes telling her to steady herself. She didn't know what caused such a reaction from her side, perhaps she hadn't imagined you would know her language or even less the soldier. Possibly it was even the reason she now understood the confusion Steve said Bucky felt, had a deeper-rooted connection she first wanted to admit. At the thought of Steve, she remembered he told them, before leaving the room earlier, to call a meeting as soon as they were done. 

"We should inform the others", it was the end to their brief, discussion about what just happened.

It had been too little time for anyone to get more sleep, so most of the team was quickly able to gather in the conference room. Though most looked exhausted, with only hours of sleep after a mission and this mess directly afterwards, it was understandable. Even so, most stayed attentive whens Steve asked the question beginning the meeting.

”So anything useful?” 

“It depends on what you decide is useful”, Nat answered, glancing to him. No one was able to see the previous condition she had been in before their gathering. ”We didn't get to know much more than we already got from her earlier", Nat continued nodding towards Bruce, neither confirming nor denying if it, in fact, was true.

”So what did we get to know?” Sam questioned, leaning forward too, hands in a tight grip.

”We still don’t know who she works with, but she does with someone”, this information made most of them interested. A conversation ensued, mostly speculations of who it could be, why and so forth. Nat further informed them you had denied working with Alexander Pierce. Though the question if you had acquaintances with Hydra was still unanswered, and became a path they went down once Clint mentioned you had gotten your hands on the leaked files. 

"She’s also multilingual”, Nat cut them off to steer the topic to progress in their conclusions.

”Which languages?” Bruce asked.

"Aside English, also Russian…”, she answered, eyes immediately finding Bucky. Though he met the spy's gaze, he didn't think further of what it could mean as he then asked.

”Does she only speak?” Everyone turned, beside Nat who already looked his ways, to Bucky as he voiced the question, as he hadn’t said much in the earlier discussion.

”We don't know if she's able to read or write, but from what we got she’s fluent”, to this Bucky mumbled under his breath, which no one caught. Steve, however, glanced worriedly at his friend remembering their conversation earlier.

”Is there anything more we need to know?” Tony asked, a bit of his irritation since earlier gone, but still able to be noticed. As he studied those sitting opposite him holding the information, Clint prepared to mention what they got to know further about your reactions and connections to Bucky, a thing they'd overseen when earlier talking. But before he had the chance to word anything, yet Nat cut him off.

“No that’s it”.

”Good”, Tony said, raising himself from the chair. Many others following the billionaire with his actions. While the others began emptying out from the space, Clint turned to the redhead, eyes uncertain as he watched her eyes calculating.

"What are you doing?" He asked and though he didn't get a verbal answer, he got one when she glanced at him, before standing up and heading after a pair in the group. The archer only sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching as she caught up to those she had intended.

”Steve”, to her voice both Steve and Bucky stopped stop and turned around. The pair looked at each other and with only a nod, the former winter soldier was to take his leave. But before he could begin to walk away, Nat’s stopped him in his tracks. ”You should stay”

To this, Bucky only turned around and exchanged a quick glance with Steve before coming back to his former position beside his friend.

”What is it, Romanoff?” Steve asked her, his brow furrowed in worry why she would hold them back.

"It’s something both of you should know, about her”, Nat continued, eyes sweeping over both of the men before her.

”That is?” Her eyes were drawn to Bucky as he asked the question, but she hesitated to continue looking at him while she answered.

”She reacted to your presence earlier tonight", Nat began, though noticing her tone was rather harsh for her voice, she worded the next part differently. "And under the interrogated, it seemed... there's a reason for it", she ended and she noticed the brunette's eyes shift, having trouble wording the question she already knew were coming.

"What's the reason?"

"By what we got, you have met... perhaps even known each other", his features dropped while studying Nat, trying to find anything telling him she lied, but found none. 

Bucky looked down then, jaw pressed tightly together. He felt how the knowledge dawned on him, you knew him, but he didn't know you. That could only mean one thing.

”How did you notice?” Steve asked for his friend, seeing the distress the situation caused him. 

”Her memories with him is connected to language and words, maybe even actions”, Nat explained to them, before continuing with a question. “She said something to you when she first saw you, what was it?”

”It… ”, Bucky tried but failed to say it and a hand were placed on his shoulder.

”It was Soldier”, Steve said instead of him which Nat only nodded to.

”But it wasn’t English”, Bucky uttered, his voice bearing his words now, though barley. ”It sounded like she spoke in Russian”.

"Soldat?” Nat questioned which he only nodded stiffly to. ”Sadly it makes sense, that’s the only alias she reacts to and seems to use herself. 

“So what you mean, it seems to be as we feared, that she has a past with Bucky”, Steve confirmed to what Nat just said. ”Then if it’s so, why didn’t you tell everyone?” 

"It seems, therefore, we only  _ assume",  _ Nat looked at Steve with an inquiring look, almost as if it were obvious. Sighing the soldier only shook his head.

"You know this isn’t going to end well”, he said whilst looking up at her, his brows still in a deep frown.

"We need to be certain of something, we don't have much else to go on", she sighed, the feeling of failure raising again when thinking back to the interrogation. She has never had that much of a conversation with anyone and getting close to nothing from it. "And it looks like she's calmer in your vicinity then others".

"You seem to forget that he threw his shield at her”, a voice behind Nat said. Turning around, she saw Clint walking towards them, nodding to Steve who let out a chuckle.

”He has a point”, he said as the other spy stood before them.

”A point that I think we easily can take usage of", Nat said.

“Meaning?” Bucky asked, taking a step forward.

”She doesn’t seem to be afraid of her position neither none of us. For her, this is a game one we may have the wildcard in”, Nat explained looking at Bucky.

|| 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓮𝓵𝓵 ||

You had sat in silence, solely staring at the handcuffs. You felt the uneasiness from before simmer down, to give place to an irritation directed to the metal pieces caging you. 

”Useless”, you muttered, not expecting an answer to come to afterwards. 

“Good call, wasn’t easy for me either”, the voice made you jerk, not expecting an answer to what you said. In the opening of the door stood the Captain himself. Even though he looked more intimidating than Romanoff, he hadn’t the same aura around him. He reminded you of a teddy bear in a grizzly body, more than his persona seemed to be. 

While he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, your gaze stuck to the big man. He moved, what you would declare as silent for his mass. Step light, almost walking on the front of his feet, probably obtained from his line of work. The rest of his him hinted that he wasn’t as relaxed as he could be, shoulders unconsciously tensed, making them a bit raised. Then, where you would've met his eyes, you instead noticed them flicker over you. He studied you too and not until he sat down opposite you, did he met your gaze.

”When has The Captain himself ever been in need to be put in cuffs?” He didn’t seem surprised when your question came, neither did he break the eye contact while a smiled graced his lips.

”Rough times”, he said, head gently shaking, you presumed at the memory accompanying the answer.

”But you broke out of them, together with other things”, your statements made him cross his arms over his chest, eyebrow gently arching.

”Pointing at what now exactly?” His question came in a light demand, even though his voice sounded the same.

”Nothing at all, Captain”, you chuckled out the response, silence following. 

Looking down on the table, you couldn’t see more than to his chin as your hair slowly fell forward, enough for it to block the view. __ While you had been calm with Romanoff, it hadn't been genuine, merely a facade for her to try and tear down. Yet as soon as the Captain entered the room, a calming demeanour spread form him to you. Either he was a good actor, or he really was calm in your company. You guessed it was a mixture, but  you knew why he was here, same reason as everyone who would walk in through that door.

”I know the small talk is over Captain and I’m not going to initiate any more of it", when you looked up you saw his face held a controversy. At least he’s showing more emotions than Romanoff did, making your work easier.

”If you so wish, why are you here?” At the questioned, a snort escaped you.

"I already have given my answer to that question, Captain, I’m not going to do it again", you stated, tilting your head while continuing. "If you want to have answers, then ask interesting questions”, after you had spoken, he leaned forward, arms resting on the table. A frown was visible on his face, although smirk tried tugging his lips up.

”These are questions of interest”.

”Then spark my interest, Captain”, you curtly said to him, leaning forward yourself.

”And what does that?”

”Have some fantasy, the world gets more interesting that way”, you smiled and you noticed how he raised a brow to your action.

”Then why do you call me, Captain?”

”Isn’t that the right thing to call you, or am I wrong?”

”No it is not, but why not by name?” You didn't know why this was the question he put energy to, yet you couldn't deny it was more entertaining than anything else he possibly could've come up with.

”I don't call people I don't know by their name.”

”But you call some by it”, he contoured to what you said.

”Think now, what do I call them?” You asked him, tilting your head while raising your eyebrows. He looked like he thought for a second, looking to the side while doing so.

”Only by their last names”, was his answer as he looked up. You nodded to him and watched him shake his head, something not clear enough for him. ”But why don't you call me by mine?”

”Because you're more... fun”, you said slowly, your smile growing when you saw how he tried to hide the widening of his eyes. After that, he leaned back, putting his right arm onto the metal armrest. If he hadn't fiddled with his fingers and looked to the side, you almost would've viewed his new position as pensive rather then nervosity. 

”Do you know Bucky?” He suddenly asked, like picking up a conversation where he already explained who the person was. From that, you furrowed your brows, head tilting back as you answered. 

”No”, as you had said this and it reached him he stop fiddling, glancing at the door before looking back at you. 

”So you seriously don’t know him?”

”My answer would've been different if I did”, at this, he glanced at the door once more, this time also making you divert your eyes to it. It was a brief moment, one you would've looked over if it wasn't for a momentarily wave in your chest. It was a sign, the same one you got when Banner had been close to losing control earlier. Equal to the one telling you someone else had been watching you when you knew you were alone in the room. At the realisation, your eyes flickered from the door to the man before you, his demeanour changing once he saw you started to piece things together.

”What’s going on?” 

”Just take it easy”, he stiffened as he said this said, his arm taken down from the earlier position. Instead of leaning back in his chair, now he sat upright in it, hands lightly touching the table. 

Something started to build in you, like the bass of a song escalating in decibel. It was the same feeling you thought was buried from after the first talk with Romanoff. Looking up at the blonde man, you saw his face contract in worry, possibly both at your apprehension for what would happen and agitation for not having control of the situation like earlier.

”We shouldn’t try this”, he said, pressing a finger against his ear and you wondered why for a second, though the question was answered quickly. As he looked around the room, you saw the small device in his ear. ”You take the hit on this one if it goes wrong”, he snapped out, both irritated and worried, for what you only assume would be the following events.

Following his movements closely, you saw that he concentrated on the door. Possibly he felt your eyes burning on, as he looked back to you, furrow deep between his brows.

”I just want to tell you, nothing’s going to happen…”

”Something is always going to happen, Captain”, you cut him off and he tried to calm not only himself but you when sighing and continuing.

”Nothing  _ bad _ is going to happen”, you didn’t trust this one bit, yet it seemed the way you stared back at the Captain, whoever deciding things would continue, took it as their confirmation.

You saw the door slowly drift open and your eyes snapped to look towards it, the Captain only a blur in you peripheral. You were used to silence, especially in this setting, yet the tension coming from it now made you retrain form squirming in your seat. Although, when you saw who stepped, you didn't need to try to stop moving, as your body froze. You started to hear a ringing as if an explosive had gone off to near, making you monetarily deaf. The air went out you like a balloon which had been popped, chest heaving without taking in any air. This time, there was no imaging it, even though he didn't wear the familiar tactic gear he usually did. Even though his hair didn’t seem as stripy it once did, neither his face as worn, it was him. It was the Soldier.

”Get me out!” You thought you would've screamed it, yet it came out like a plea. Your gaze swiftly shifted to the Captain, though the movement was fleeting as a movement in the corner of your eye brought it back to the door. Now it wasn’t open anymore and at the thought of being caged in didn’t help at all. Taking another cautious step forward, the soldier lifted his hand up. By doing so, the light reflected off of the small piece of metal his shirt didn’t cover off his arm. It made you flinch, both to his action and the remainder of his arm. He stopped his movements and as he did, you looked down at the cuffs, panic, fear and confusion growing equally fast. 

Even though you had tried it so many times, you tugged your hands towards you. Nothing seemed to work, but in the last tug, a strangled noise came from your throat and at the same time they moved. Maybe not even an inch, but they did. The sound of triumph drained out in the whimper which you unconsciously let out as you looked up, to not be met by the usually blue eyes you had been the last couple of times. He was closer, almost as close as the Captain.

”Away”, your cry of go away didn’t make it as a whole sentence, your voice wavered more than you thought it would. Then something happened in his eyes, a waver which you couldn’t define because you hadn’t seen it in his before.

”Please…”, his voice didn't sound gruff, it was gentle when delivering the words.

”Buck…” more of the Captains voiced faded as straining pain came forth on the same place as earlier. Your arm felt like it would begin to cramp any second. Looking down, you tried concentrating on not letting it show. You bite your lip, feeling a tear roll down your cheek. Then the sudden intensified pain came as a flash of lightning, much too familiar. Your arm felt like it was torn apart, on the same place, exactly the same pattern. The pain made you close your eyes and if a sound left you, you couldn’t tell.

In the next second, the air seemed to shift, the pain intensifying for a moment and then it subdued with the faint smell of fresh air. Opening your eyes, you noticed you were no longer in the cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Tremors rocked your body, the movement making your fingers tug your hair from where you clutched your head. Though you didn't feel it, neither how your knees pressed against your forehead from how you tucked your head against them. What you felt, however, was dread and pain. The feelings washed over you in hot flashes, while the tightness in your chest never ceased from fear of them reoccurring. And you knew they would, as  _ those _ memories never faded. 

_ Я не причиню тебе вреда. But he did. _

_ ты в безопасности. But you never were. _

Each time images of the past accompanied the words, it felt like your sight turned hazy, while a dullness settled in your body. You recognised the pattern, you knew what was happening, yet you couldn't bring yourself out of it. Your mantra didn't work, because compared to the words you usually could tell yourself,  _ he _ had been there.  _ The Soldier  _ had been there.

_ что ты делаешь. But he hadn't answered. _

_ нет пожалуйста. But he hadn't spared you. _

Out of everything, that was the thought that stopped your spiralling mind.  _ Please.  _ Never had he uttered that word, not in Russian nor in English, as he was never one to beg, only to demand. Nonetheless, you discovered how your plea and his was indifferent. Yet, that was not all that caught you off guard. His voice has always been rugged and harsh, not smooth,  _ fluent _ , like it appeared to be now. 

It felt like someone continuously flipped a coin, head and tails changing positions every time. Thus, this was not the Soldier you knew, but still,  _ it was him _ . His aura, it held a trace of old familiarity, but at the same time, it was entirely new. However, this was something you came to recognise after flight had won over fight and you now sat here, away from him. Though, not only him but the Avengers as well, a realisation which made you tune in on the world around you. 

It was silent, no sound disturbing the calmness you were the only contrast to. Knowing you were alone eased your mind, enough so that you noticed your breathing didn't squeeze past the tightness in your throat. Instead, deep breaths moved your chest up and done, stabilising the forced breathing that had shaken it before.

With a deep inhale, you raised your head from your knees and tipped it back. You felt it meet the wall behind you, one you had noticed existed against your back when coming back to your senses. 

As you shakingly exhaled, your hands untangled from your hair, falling to rest limply over your knees. Even though you didn't look, you felt the only reason they didn't slide from their place was the cuffs bringing them together around your wrists.  _ At least the table didn't come with _ , you thought humourlessly to yourself.

A few more moments passed until you slowly opened your eyes, taking in the surroundings. You were in a simple room, with a bed ahead of you, desk to the right and a window lining the whole wall before it. You also noticed a wall separating the space you sat in with another one, the areas connected with a more simplistic door than the main one to the room. 

It was impersonal, no belongins more than the room already gave. Yet something about the space felt familiar and when suddenly noticing a scent, you knew why. It was a long-forgotten one, that once you placed, it filled you wild an old fondness, as it carried similarities with an abandoned home.

On unsteady legs, you stood up, glancing around the room as if you suddenly would see things like you had so many years ago. It didn't change, of course, but that didn't stop more peaceful memories to surface. 

As your eyes continued their journey, they suddenly stopped on the window. Almost automatically, your legs carried you forward and soon you were able to see the area outside of it. Leaning the cuffs against the high back of the chair, you looked upon what laid before you. 

There were fields with people training and roads lined with other facilities. The occasional landing platform with both helicopters and quinjets obtaining the spaces of roofs and other places. It was a secluded place with no town in sight, so unlike the old facility, which had had less space outside and even been positioned in a city.

As you caught sight of a group of agents running past below, you suddenly froze. You hadn't heard anyone enter the room, not even sensed their presence until something was placed at the back of your head. Though there wasn't an immense difference between your body temperature and the material, it sent enough of a chill down your spine that you straightened yourself. The second you moved, you heard an unclasping click, instantly knowing what was pointed at you.

”Not the best way to show up”, a gravelly voice said from behind.

”The best entry I could've gotten considering...”, you hummed, eyes finding the one standing behind you in the reflection of the window.

”Considering?” The man asked, a smile beginning to tug at your lips at the question. Without glancing down at your restrained hands, you raised them slightly to the side, so the person could see them over your shoulder. You heard a huff, while the person behind you shifted their gaze to yours, meeting it in the reflection. You noticed their furrowed brows and felt the metal at the back of your head slip down slightly, though not disappearing entirely.

"Should you really point a gun at me?"

"The window is reflective, no one will see", you snorted at the answer, rolling your eyes at the tone of his voice.

"Should I rephrase", you declared before continuing. "Is it necessary to hold me at gunpoint, Nick?" Turning around at the end of the question, you now faced the gun, barrel pointed square in your face. 

"I would say you're the one to answer that", you noticed his eyes motioning down towards your handcuffs before continuing. "But right now they're speaking louder", to that you cocked a brow towards the black-clad man, scanning his face as he did the same with you. He didn't necessarily look older, even though you could see more fine lines along the sides of his covered eye. a better word would perhaps be exhausted like everything finally had caught up to him in some way, something which you didn't believe was entirely untrue. Although the glint in his brown eye was still there, burning with the same stubborn fire it done many years before. The same instance you saw this you smiled and tilted your head, something that seemingly became the last straw for the man. He lowered his arm, automatically dropping his gun to his side. 

"Do you always greet your friends like this?" You questioned and now it was Nick's turn to smile at you. Pointing the weapon towards the ceiling, he pressed the trigger, though instead of a shot ringing out an empty snap did.

"If you hadn't been a friend, it wouldn't have been empty", your own smile caught you off guard, as well did the chuckle leaving you, but you couldn't help neither.

"It's nice seeing you again,  _ Director _ ", you followed the smile which spread on his lips after he let out a chuckle.

"Though the feeling is mutual, I can't but wonder what you have done to deserve those", he holstered his unloaded gun while pointing at your restrained arms. With a protesting sound, you replied.

"Why do you think I deserve them?"

"Most people ending up in handcuffs do", he shrugged and you only sighed, shaking your head as the exhale left you. "So what did you do to run late?"

"We could possibly sum it up like this, that little group of heroes you have is the reason", you informed him, immediately feeling a shift in the air. Although you couldn't have anticipated his next move, thus in the next second, he took a step towards you, hands gripping your upper arms. As your hands were trapped together and already immobilised your arms enough, you couldn't push away from him. You quickly wiped the startled expression from your face, covering up the slip even for Nick.

"Y/N, tell me what happened", it didn't sound like an order, but you knew he wouldn't let the question go unanswered.

"I paid them a visit, interpret it as a stop on the way, before coming here. No harm done".¨

"It speaks volumes that you come from them like this", he gritted out and you thought he sounded, more than ever, like a concerned parent. "Why couldn't you have spared everyone the trouble and just come here directly", he muttered and lowered his gaze, while you simply clenched your jaw.

"I could still turn away from this Nick, don't tempt me to do so", you threatened, his eyes swiftly glancing up at you at your words. "And why does it matter anyway?" To your question, his hands dropped and he took a deep breath.

"Because the favour you returned for, includes them".

|| 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓽𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 ||

They stood and watched the now empty spot, none of the soldiers looking away from the scene when they heard the door to the interrogation room rushed open. Storming inside, Nat and Clint came to a halt close to the men already occupying the space.

”Did you just see what happened?” Nat asked, not able to hide the earlier feeling resurfacing in her voice. One only Clint visibly reacted to, glancing almost worriedly at her.

”I did”, Steve answered, staring at the chair which you sat on mere seconds ago. He blamed himself for how things unfolded, knowing he shouldn't, but still he had the last say if they would continue. And know looking back at the way he witnessed your anxiety, which at first laid well hidden, get more palpable for each second, he regretted his choice to go forth. 

”We must tell the others and find her”, Steve stated one of his many thoughts aloud, this one, in particular, earning Nat's attention.

”Steve that may not be such a good idea...”, she began trailing off when seeing the stern look the blonde man gave her.

”If we want to go after her, they need to know she's gone”, he stated without hesitating. Nevertheless, the redhead made a move to argue further, yet Clint stopped it from happening by putting a hand on her shoulder.

”He’s right Nat, we need to find her and we must have every man up for it", he said, hesitating before mumbling and glancing towards Bucky. "Or most”. 

”We should get going”, Steve muttered when noticing where the archer's eyes had ventured. Though, before the blonde man could take a step to follow the spies, a low murmur caught their attention and halted them. 

”I’m staying”, the low murmur coming from Bucky caught everyone off guard, as he still watched the place you'd occupied.

”You should come, we’ll need you”, Steve couldn't stop his protest, which earned him a glare from his brown-hair friend when he turned towards him.

”No, you absolutely do not”, he argued, pointing towards your former placement. ”You saw what I did. And you know as good as I, that she ain't going with you if I'm there", he concluded.

”Barnes, take it easy”, Nat said gently, trying to near the big man, though halting when his eyes pinned her down.

”Don’t you  _ Barnes _ me, you got your answer now. It's confirmed she does know me”, he snarled, taking a step forwards, though a hand stopped him from taking one more. Bucky didn't acknowledge Steve's action, no more than inhaling deeply. ”I know when curiosity takes over duty, and this right here is a damn good example of it going overboard", at that, Nat's mouth dropped open. eyes widening as she heard the words she didn't want to admit to herself. At that, the former soldier huffed while shrugging out of Steve's grip, only to push past the two spies to exit the door. 

Though the man was gone, the room still boiled with his emotion. Everyone stunned to silence at his outburst, merely looking at the door he'd exited. That was until Nat spoke up.

"He's right", Clint and Steve looked at each other before looking towards the spy. Few times had they seen her this caught off guard and when she met Steve's eyes, he noticed something even more unusual glimmer in them. Regret.

|| 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||

Now in the common room, marked from the battle earlier, Steve stood with crossed arms before the team, fingers anxiously tapping against one of his biceps. 

”So why…”, Tony began before being interrupted by a yawn. ”Did you assemble us?” Hanging his head for a moment, Steve sighed before raising it to meet the billionaires questioning stare.

”It’s time to suit up”, he answered, to which Tony raised a questioning brow.

”There can't be a new mission so soon” the brunette stated, knowing very well shock mission was on the rarer side even in their field.

”It isn’t, just continuing on an old one”, Clint said, stepping up beside Steve. 

While the group paid most of their attention towards the two men, confusion evident in everyone's stare, Bruce looked behind them. There he noticed Nat standing, seemingly detached from the situation. Tilting his head, he recognised the frown and distressed features paint her face, one he had promised himself to try and never be the cause of after Sokovia. Though now it seemed whatever happened brought it out anyway.

”What's going on?” Nat had sensed the eyes on her, though hadn't bothered looking up, not until the question from Bruce filled the air. Immediately she found his brown eyes, which showed the deeper meaning of his inquiry. Although she elected to ignore it at the moment, answering what everyone wanted to know.

"She's gone", her answer was curt, a statement, which made Tony leave the seat he had occupied.

"What do you mean she's gone?" 

"Way to go Nat", Clint mumbled low enough for only her to hear, before continuing to answer the billionaire's question. "She escaped from the cell".

”And how exactly did she manage that?” Tony challenged, annoyance lacing his tone.

"We don't know that, she disappeared without a trace", Steve answered instead.

"It must be her powers in such case", Thor voiced with a furrow between his brows, lifting his gaze from his hammer once feeling the team turn towards him. "We underestimated them, more greatly then any of us want to admit and that enabled her to escape".

"I don't doubt that's the case", Steve nodded his head, the thought had already passed his mind and it seemed to be the most logical explanation.

"How will we find her then?" The billionaire exclaimed, temper flaring even worse with a new voice joined the conversation.

”I might have a theory of how”, Loki stated from where he stood. 

”What’s the utopian idea?” Tony inquired while crossing his arms over his chest, sending a pointed looked towards Loki, though the other part didn't shy from his gaze.

”I may be able to trace her magic", though highly sceptical, Tony hummed at the answer, knowing it was the best shot they had. Though, instead of answering the god of mischief's proposition, he called out for his A.I.

"Friday?" 

”Yes, sir?” The female A.I's immediate answer echoes.

“Prepare a jet as fast as possible”, Tony commanded, as he turned and began walking towards the elevator.

“Tony…”, Bruce began, about to ask what he was up to as the billionaire stepped into the elevator before he was cut off.

”Somebody needed to take the initiative to start the witch hunt”, Tony called from over his shoulder while stepping into the elevator already waiting for him. When he turned to watch the group once more, his eyes  dragged to Loki in the far back. He saw the god raise his chin and at the silent challenge he called out. 

”Time to fetch”, fittingly the doors closed afterwards, leaving the team to jump into action in its fading echo. However, when everyone started to leave the room, the two Asgardians stayed put. Hence before Loki, sneering at the command he had gotten like som mutt, had been able to leave his brother had gripped his arm. It was by surprise no one had noticed his step halt mid-stride or the look his brother gave him as a warning to stay silent. One he this time didn't object, as he understood why Thor held him back. It was to continue a discussion they earlier had, one he didn't need the rest to gain knowledge about.

"Brother, what is it you are truly up to?" The grip on his arm vanquished with Thor's question.

”I am up to nothing more than to find the women”, it was a lie and when witnessing the small twitch in his brother's eyebrows, he knew Thor didn't believe it. Understandably so, thus even though he tried playing it off, Loki knew his brother had noticed he'd gotten an almost obsessive interest in you since the moment you had spoken with him. Although he hadn't admitted that, neither the reason for why. Hence his brother's accessive doubt in his every action.

"I know you think you own nothing to the Avengers, even though you're sentenced to aid them. So why would you willingly help them with this", Thor inquired, searching his brother's facade to catch a thread he possibly could pull at.

"She's been powerful enough to fool you...".

"Us", Thor cut him off before the raven-haired prince could continue, earning him a glare but nothing more said about it. Thus Loki knew he too had been tricked, but not for the same reason as the rest. Against them, he recognised your play as a game, against him, however, it was a challenge. 

"You said it yourself brother, despite your group of fools gone afield before, even I know you are not such a big group of them as you now have been made out to be".

"We should have been able to see through it, yes Loki, we know. Regardless we could not".

"Once again your mindlessness surprises me", Loki stated, regarding Thor who tilted his head at the insulting comment. "You said but minutes ago, how you underestimated her powers, to then assume you still would be able to see through them, is to further misjudge and also dishonour them", he ended, hands clasping behind his back.

"I do not mean to discredit them, I am merely observing I can not see through them as I can with yours", Thor responded, the last part of his sentence making Loki purse his lips for a few seconds.

"You can only see beyond mine because you distinguish them", Loki declared, before shortly continuing _. _ "And as you know neither her nor her powers, it is impossible to do".

"And neither do you", Thor regarded the way his brother's voice had changed in tone when speaking about you. Holding the same wonder his thought did about Loki's motifs.

"No, I do not", with that answer, silence fell over the brothers. At first, they regarded each other before the younger of the two turned and started to walk away. However, only a few strides later, Thor's voice stopped him.

"Why can you not simply tell me why you have such an interest in her?” 

”Do we all not have an interest in her?” Loki countered a smile gracing his lips. One which only widened to a smirk, as thunder rumbled in the distance, an acknowledgement of what the blonde god thought of his response.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Chapter 8 The hunting party _ **

Though most of the team already had fetched what they needed for the mission and most definitely started gathering by the quinjet, Loki didn't head there directly after his discussion with his brother. Even though he had no need to gather supplies for their hunt, there was one thing the god tried to obtain, a trace.

Though he was a skilled sorcerer, he was not like a hound that could catch the scent of a creature by simply sniffing. He needed to know what he searched for. Thus that was the reason he now found himself heading down to the room you had occupied, the interrogation room.

He was familiar with these levels of the tower, though he didn't visit them often. It was by the mere fact he had resided here in his earliest stay on Midgard, he was familiar with the setting. 

He had first gotten the idea to head here during the meeting earlier. There had been something about the way the Captain had stated he didn't know how you had escaped, that alternatively showed Loki he very well did. The way the other soldier hadn't been present and how even the redheaded spy had been out of her regular mind that made him sure. The Captain had lied.

There was no other reason he would do so if it wasn't because they must've triggered the vanishing of you. It was because of this the god had a greater suspicion that he would be able to detect a trace of your... magic. Hence abilities used when empowered by emotion was always stronger even more noticeable.

Yet Loki stilled fretted he wouldn't be able to sense anything. Thus how much he each time wanted to use the word seiðr for your sorcery, as he did with his own, he knew it wasn't the art you possessed. If so had been the case he would without problem had sensed it already, but as you had pointed out, he couldn't.

That was merely something he added to his list about you, the senselessness of your powers. He thought it remarkable because most who possessed an ounce of magic always repelled a trace, even the other witch on the team did. But not you. It was uncanny for someone to be as skilful as him, to be able to hide their trace.

However, as he turned the corner that would bring him to his destination, he started to sense something in the air. It reminded him of a light breath of air, containing alluring warmth. However, in that warmth, he felt something as close to a living being could be without truly existing. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. 

With a glance over his shoulder, like a worry of someone trailing him, he felt how a presence lurked around him. It was not until he opened the door to the room, he understood why the feeling haunted him.

His brow narrowed and nose scrunched up in displeasure, as he felt his grip on the handle tighten. The air greeting him was like horror to anyone able to sense seiðr. Every nook of the room was filled with it, dancing invisibly all over the place. The aura of your magic felt imposing, viscid and pressuring, as if it had a sense of mysterious life.

As on instinct, Loki shut the door to put something between him and the static that had nipped his skin. It was something he never felt before, yet in some part of his brain still recognised.

"By Valhalla...", his voice was a whisper, astonishment painting it to a degree no-one ever would witness. He had come here in the belief he could find something to trace for their hunt, which he had succeeded with. Although, he never believed he would be greeted by this, whatever powerful divination your abilities left behind. Now he truly understood your choice of challenging him.

It was with hastened steps to the hangar the god of mischief had left the space containing your trace. Though he never could say he truly enjoyed sharing the space of  _ everyone _ in the team, in this instance, he felt it was a better option then fearing what powers you possed.

"Loki, you know what you're doing?" It was a phrase he believed his brother could've asked, not the Captain. Despite that, he confidently nodded his head. Nothing more then an assure nod in return was given from the man before he urged the rest to enter the jet. 

As soon as they took off, he felt how everyone looked to him, but he didn't get troubled by them. Instead, he closed his eyes, letting his seiðr spread as far as it could to detect the smallest of your trace. To a beginning, he found nothing. Then suddenly, as they continued speeding forward in the air, he sensed something. In normal cases, a trail formed from the position its user had been to where it now was. Though like everything else, that was not how it was in your case. He felt it in him, rather then the seiðr he explored with. He couldn't describe it, even if he wanted, but something was pulling him one way rather then any else.

Opening his eyes, he walked to the front, stopping by the man named Wilson.

"Will you follow my directions?" Loki questioned the man steering.

"We're depending on you at the moment, so why wouldn't I?" He shrugged. It was an answer the god often didn't get. However, it gave him a pleased smile as he started giving instructions where they should go.

It was not until they had flown closer to an hour, then a half, Loki felt how the trace of your suddenly ceased to exist. Though most would've thought they'd lost it, the god knew it meant you had become in enough state of mind to hide it again.

"We are here"

"Where is here exactly?" Tony questioned as he stood up from his seat.

"Are you sure this is right?" Sam murmured to Loki, who looked out of the window of the cockpit.

"Yes".

"Ever wanted to visit the new and shiny facility Shield established in upstate New York, here's your chance", Sam said watching the building in the edge of their sight.

"Is this a joke to you?" Tony's raised voice made both Loki and Sam turn around to watch the billionaire close the distance between them. The former immediately recognised that the deprivation of sleep from last two days put the man in a brittle state. The god knew the man often became hasty in both tongue and action when being in this state of mind, which couldn't but pull a chuckle from him.

"Though we have had our disagreements in the past, it's rather rude to accuse me of dishonesty in a moment where I have been your only chance of finding the women we search for".

"It isn't rude when you're the god of lies", Tony stated, jutting a finger in the chest of the one opposite him.

"God of mischief, you should read your lore", Loki said through gritted teeth, gripping the hand which the finger in his chest connected to. For a moment, it was a silent stare-off between the two, before Steve stepped between them.

"Let it be you two", though he made Loki and Tony take one step back each, it didn't stop the glares they sent each other. Sighing, the blonde soldier looked towards Thor to give a sign to the god, he may need help.

"Loki, though I know to not dishonour a sorcerers abilities, are you entirely sure of this, thus it doesn't make sense?" Thor voiced his question with their earlier discussion in mind and albeit the tense situation, he saw his brother tilt his head in recognition of his former spoken words.

"Is sense a word we can use along with her? She hasn't followed any fashion of a villain, nor hero in any book, yet we get the feeling she may be both", Loki said, finding an affirming nod coming from the younger witch.

"From someone that would fit that description, not more than months ago, he may be right", Wanda spoke as she pushed up of from her seat. 

"Though I don't know if all of it can be true, at least one thing is, she doesn't make sense", Clint continued. His comment sparked a discussion within the rest of the team, albeit this was one Loki didn't participate in. Thus for him, this made sense. Although few people, especially the individuals around him, would try and see your actions as any less than a threat and containing a further goal. He couldn't see a more accurate description of a game. It was clear, everything he did himself as a child on Asgard, manifested in your act. 

"Though I somehow don't doubt this, it isn't a smart decision to simply show up unannounced to a Shield facility", Loki hadn't recognised the conversation around him had become an argument until the Captains voice cut everyone else's off. As he returned from his own thoughts, he noticed the look of belief the soldier sent him. Swiftly looking away from the raven-haired god once his recognition was shown to what he said, Steve continued speaking when turned to the rest.

"If she so is there, there are two reasons. Either it's planned on her part, or not. Either way, we will soon now the answer, but before that, we should avoid attracting more eyes to this than necessary. What we should do for now is regroup and develop a plan for the next course of action", Steve paused for a moment to let everyone understand what he said. In matter of second though, similar nods of agreement followed. "Good, now Sam, turn this bird around".

|| 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓮𝓵𝓼𝓮 ||

"You are not serious", the sharpness of your voice almost cut your own tongue. 

"Yes, in fact, I am", you watched Nick rub a hand over his face, a heavy sigh leaving him at the same time. "I hadn't planned for these turn of events".

"Oh I'm sorry, it could've been avoided if you had informed me".

"If I had, would you have come?"

"No", your words had been continuously curt throughout the exchange, but it was not until you said this that Nick let out a sharp exhale. You immediately saw it was an irritation fueling the act.

As his hand fell from his face, he looked towards you again. However, instead of meeting your gaze, his eyes flittered down to your handcuffs. It stayed there for a while, examining the unforgiving metal securing your hands to stay put. You didn't know what he looked for but soon understood that neither did he search for something. 

His breathing turned slower and deeper, even more audible. You knew the act, it was one he had thought you. He reeled in his emotions. His whole body language changed, becoming less stringent and more like when he had entered the room. Vigilantly relaxed.

"Perhaps things would've been easier if I just had forgotten you", as he said it, he glanced up at you. Though you still seethed in the air from before, you felt how your temper cooled at what he said. It hit your heart, hearing him say that, but the answer which left you showed none of that.

"Perhaps it would've", your head tipped minimally upwards as the words left you. A sad expression passed his face, though a smile pulled his lips upwards to hide it.

"But I couldn't and at the moment I'm glad for it. You're the only one able to save them", your eyebrows narrowed at his words, until you understood the meaning of them. At the reminder of what has brought you to this discussion, your jaw clenched.

"After years, you brought me here so I could help you save The Avengers. Where's the irony in that?" You spat. Directly after the words left you, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. You had felt how the clawing inside you started to grow and for a moment you couldn't do anything else than focus on your breathing. What shocked you out of it, however, was the hand on your shoulder. Eyes snapping open you immediately saw Nick had come to stand in front of you, eyebrows pulled worriedly together.

"It hasn't been a few easy years Nick", you chuckled lowly, while shaking your head.

"I wouldn't have guessed anything else", he muttered, hand slightly flexing on your shoulder. You understood from that action, he already had connected the dots on some of the events. "Is it too much to ask for you to hear me out at least?"

"My honest answer would be yes, but then I need to explain why and be here longer than necessary anyway. So go ahead", you shrugged, his hand effectively leaving your shoulder by the move.

"We should move to a more secure room", he stated, but you stopped him before he could turn around and head to the exit.

"What could be more secure than the Director's personal room?"

"Believe it or not, many places", at the end of the sentence, a knock resonated throughout the room to prove his point. To the sound, you immediately stiffened, eyes shifting between him and the door he had been heading to. At your reaction, his jaw clenched and motioned toward your cuffs. Mouthing a  _ do something. _

The constant surge of emotions the past hour made your powers linger closer to the surface then they usually did. So feeling the lid open for something as small as shielding the cuffs, felt like a rush. You concealed them to any onlookers eyes, leaning yourself against the table behind you as Nick opened the door to reveal who stood on the other side. A woman, clad in something akin to the suit Romanoff had, stood with her arms behind her back. It made her posture straighter and it was from this, along with the logo impossible to miss, you understood she was a Shield agent.

"Director Fury, I was looking for you to ask about...", you saw the shift which made her voice trail off. It was when she saw your shuffle her eyes trailed from the man she spoke to, to you. You cocked your head and raised your eyebrows at her, noting the way her own shot up to manifest her surprise.

"As you see Agent Hill, my guest has arrived", you momentarily glanced at Nick, the way he voiced the statement told you he had prepared the women of your visit by informing her. What drew your glance back to the women, however, was that her attention now was turned to you.

"Nice seeing you, the name is Maria Hill", you only raised your brows to acknowledge her introduction. If it hadn't been for Nick, there would've been a long pause in the time Hill would've waited for you to introduce yourself. Something you wouldn't have done.

"Thanks for stopping by, I'll brief you later", with a final nod to both you and her director, she left.

Though you once more was alone with Nick, he didn't close the door after Agent Hill's visit, something which inclined neither you two would stay here. With a glance back at you, the black-clad man motioned with his head outwards. 

"She knew about me", you declared as soon as you had walked up to reach Nick's side. 

"Hill began working here before you came, though while you stayed, she operated elsewhere", he began while heading out of the room, closing the door once you had exited as well, before heading down the right in the corridor. "Though she's still an agent, she's also deputy Director of Shield", it made more sense of why she now new about your visit to Nick, but it still made you let out a strained exhale.

"I know you usually can't withhold facts like these from your second in command, but this must've been important, if not personal, enough that you should've been able to", your voice lowered towards the end as you glanced at the man walking by your side. He looked like the definition of sobered up. None of the friendship he had clearly shown inside the confines of his room was now on display.

"That's maybe why I told here", you were shocked to hear the earnest lacing his voice. "Circumstances called for a wild card like you to ensure safety upon the organisation and its accords. I needed someone to discuss the option of bringing you into the picture with and as I trust Hill as far as my extant goes, the choice of who was clear", you looked forward once more, the corridor was still deserted and you started to wonder if this was an area for high-level access profiles only.

"And I guess you came to the decision that you should, seeing as I'm here now", he didn't confirm your suspicion further than a nod. You shook your head, thus when you had promised to return the one time he called, you had believed it would've been for his sake and not someone else's. "And I guess the accord you secured by my name was those precious superheroes of yours", you muttered. You noticed from the corner of your eye how he glanced down at you, but you didn't spare him a look back.

"You're right".

"As I already know I was", you hummed, while the two of you took a left to continue down another corridor, this one with more people in it. You noticed how each person you passed nodded their acknowledgement towards the man by your side. Most also quickly glanced at you, though spared it no mind, which you only were relieved by. "So what's the connection between...".

"Not now", Nick cut you off and you irritably looked up at him, though this time it was his turn to not spare you any mind. "The name pulls a lot of attention, even here", you scoffed at his words. The Avengers, always attracting a crowd, didn't they? 

Not feeling the need to reignited the conversation, you continued to walk in silence. Although, it was not a long while, thus son after Nick stopped before one of the many doors you had passed. Hitting in a code on the keypad and even giving voice confirmation, the heavy metal door slid open. Following the man inside, you saw the room was no more than a meeting space.

" _ Really _ ?" You said while hooking your foot in the leg of a chair and pulling out the seat to sit on. At first, he didn't answer and the sound of the door shutting echoed in the room. Then you heard his voice, though it wasn't a response to your question.

"Activate protection conference protocol", following his voice was the immediate action of metal plates surging down from the roof to shut out the sun's light with streamed in from the windows. The same happened to the door, which now was even heavier barricaded then it been. Now it felt more like you sat in a metal cube than a conference room, as no sounds from the outside could be heard. You looked over at Nick again, who sat there with a smirk tugging his lips. 

"Really", you chuckled at the humoured way he re-phrased your earlier statement. 

"Well, with your point proven, can you now tell me what the connection to the favour and the Avengers is?" He sighed heavily while leaning back in his chair with crossed arms.

"After the fall of Shield and more recently the events of Sokovia, things have been brought to the surface. Doubt".

"About damn time", you huffed and got a pointed stare directed at you.

"You may have had a temper to yourself when you were a kid, but why the sudden attitude?"

"Why, Nick? Well, I tell you why", you leaned forward in the chair, your cuffed wrist connecting with the table in a heavy clink as you had stopped the illusion around them. "The sole reason I don't resent this organisation of yours is that you're the head of it. Otherwise, I would have the same damn feelings about it as I do with The Avengers. They meddle with things too big for them to comprehend and in the wake of what they do... they don't even look back to see what they leave behind", you stared him down and saw how he tilted his head, a furrow creasing his forehead.

"You mean..."

"Yes, that's what I mean. It has gotten worse, the powers... a-at first I didn't know what the fuck happened, they just got stronger. But then the media spread the events and I started to piece things together. Do you know who always stood at the end of the line? The Avengers", his hand rubbed over his face while a ' _ hell'  _ was __ whispered under his breath. 

"This makes things near impossible", he muttered as he stood up.

"What? You have still not told me", he halted the pacing he had begun, to glance at you. Inhaling deeply you saw how his shoulder tensed, something which stayed as he answered on his exhale.

"You're joining the Avengers".


End file.
